Never Left Alone
by Arwennicole
Summary: They thought the danger was over. They thought they could move on, but the power calls them back for another fight to save the world. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Never Left Alone

By

Nicole

**Disclaimer: I don't own _Power Rangers_ I just own the plot and the characters that don't exist.**

**Summary: They thought the danger was over. They thought they could move on, but the power calls them back for another fight to save the world.**

Never Left Alone

Chapter 1: Evil's Return

In the dark streets of Reefside, a figure walked along the streets heading towards where they parked their car. They stopped when they heard movement behind them. He looked over his shoulder and saw nothing. "Odd," he muttered. He continued on his way and pulled out his keys out of his pocket when something grabbed him from behind. He spun around to see a dozen hooded creatures surrounding him. "Okay, this gets old really quick," he commented. He ducked when one of the figures tried to hit him with it's sword. He dropped down and did a sweep kick, knocking the creature onto it's back.

In the distance, on top of a building, another hooded figure, the leader, watched with an evil laugh. "Yes, get him my minions," he laughed. He held his hand up to see the bright glow in his hand. "Only a matter of time," he added.

The former Ranger did a front flip over their head, only to get struck in the stomach. He hit the ground hard and held his stomach in pain. He tried to stand up, but the pain shot through him. The cloaked figures grabbed him and pulled him to his knees. The leader stood in front of him. "Well, my soon to be loyal servant. Shall we get started?" He asked.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"I'm Nerak, your soon-to-be master," the figure replied.

"Not happening."

"We will see."

Nerak nodded and the minion knocked the former Ranger on the back of his head, making him lose consciousness. Then they all disappeared in a green light.

The minions chained him to the wall and Nerak stood in front of him. He came to and he saw the glow in Nerak's hand. "What is that?" He asked. Nerak looked at the light in his hands before looking at the man chained to the wall.

"Your powers," he replied.

Before he could react, took the glow and he pressed his hand against his chest. His cries of pain could be heard throughout the entire lair. Nerak laughed and pulled away, making him go limp. His body glowed dark green. "Let his arms go," he instructed. The minions unchained his arms and he hit the floor. He came to and Nerak smiled evilly. "Who are you?" He asked. The former Ranger got onto one knee in front of Nerak.

"I am the Green Ranger," he replied.

"What is your power?"

"I hold the power of the Hawk."

"Who do you serve?"

The new Evil Ranger, revealed to be Conner McKnight, former Red Dino Ranger, looked at Nerak, his eyes dark green. "I serve you, Master Nerak," he replied. Nerak laughed and he had Conner stand up.

"With your new powers, we will take over this world," Nerak laughed.

Conner laughed evilly and nodded his head in agreement. "It will be done, my lord. When will we attack?" Conner asked. Nerak smiled evilly.

"We will attack soon enough, my loyal servant, but first, you must train," he replied.

Conner nodded his head in agreement. Nerak tossed him a staff. "This will be your weapon and it holds your powers. You are more powerful than your Ranger friends," he informed. Conner nodded in his in agreement once more.

"I will destroy them and I will take over the world for you, my lord," Conner answered.

"Very good," Nerak complimented.


	2. Never Thought

Chapter 2: Never Thought

Kira sighed as she woke up in her apartment. She got out of bed and checked her cell-phone. There were no new messages. "Great," she muttered. She walked into her kitchen and got herself some coffee. She got in late, she was supposed to meet someone for a date but they never showed up. She pushed her hair out of her face and she sat down. "That wasn't like him," she muttered. She jumped when her phone rang. She hurried over and picked it up. "Conner?" She asked.

"Who's Conner?" The caller asked.

"No one. Kitty?" Kira asked.

"Yep."

"Where are you at?"

"Just getting off the plane now."

"I'll come and get you."

"Nah don't worry about it. I've got a cab waiting outside for me."

"Kitty…"

"Don't worry. I'll be there in a bit."

"Alright, see you then."

Kira hung up and she rubbed her forehead. "What a nightmare," she muttered. Kira picked up the phone and dialed Conner's number. She sat down and listened to the ringing tone until the machine picked up.

"You've reached Conner McKnight. As you can tell I'm not in right now, so if you just leave your name and number and I'll call back," the machine played.

Kira cursed under her breath. "Conner, where are you? I thought we were supposed to meet last night? Listen, just call me okay? We have stuff to talk about," she stated. She hung up and let out a sigh. "Might as well get ready for work," she muttered. She went into the bathroom and took a shower.

Later that afternoon, Kira was checking her cell-phone again. "Damn it, Conner," she hissed. She checked the last message that was on her phone. It was from Conner about meeting her with last night.

"Hey, Kira. I'm at the gym right now so I'll meet you at the café at seven," he informed.

Kira hung up her cell-phone. She headed towards the gym.

(Reefside Gymnasium)

Kira drove up when she saw a familiar mustang around the corner. She walked over and saw that it was Conner's car. Her first thought was that he was inside the gym, but then she saw his keys sitting by the curb. She picked the keys up, knowing they were Conner's. She stood up and looked around. She went inside the gym.

She walked up to the woman at the desk. "Excuse me?" She called. The woman looked up. "Hi…um…did a guy by the name of Conner McKnight come here last night?" She asked. The woman looked at the computer.

"Yes, yes. He was here with his trainer last night. He left about six-thirty," she informed.

Kira nodded and she walked away. "Where is he then?" She thought.

Kira walked back out to the car and her heart stopped when she noticed a small detail. She kneeled by it. "Blood…" she whispered. She stood up, her heart pounding against her chest. She then ran back to her car and drove down a familiar road.

Kira arrived at Tommy's house and she ran up to the door and knocked on the door. "TOMMY! DR. OLIVER!" She shouted. Tommy opened the door to see his former team mate/student standing there with a worried look on her face.

"Kira, what is it?" He asked.

"Is your lab rebuilt?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Conner's missing."

"Kira why don't you call the police?"

Kira stood there. "Dr. Oliver, please," she insisted. Tommy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Do you know where he was last seen?" He asked.

Kira nodded and they drove off towards the gym again. However, they didn't know they were being watched.

When they came back to the gym, Tommy looked at the spot. "This is weird. All we have is just this little drop right here, but for all we know that could be something else," he commented. Kira fidgeted with her hands.

"But his car is here," she pointed out.

"Right," he agreed.

But then someone grabbed Kira from behind. Kira spun around and kicked him. A group of hooded figures stood there. "I'm getting too old for this" Tommy commented. Kira did a back handspring away from a few hooded figures. Tommy ducked and did a sweep kick. However, every time they would knock down a few hooded figures, more would appear.

"There's too many of them," Kira stated.

Kira looked at Tommy. "Now what?" She asked. Just then, some of the hooded figures were knocked back.

"Who?" Tommy trailed off.

The person who was helping them got rid of the hooded figures and looked over at Kira. "Hey, cuz," she greeted. Kira gasped and hugged her.

"Kitty! How did you find us?" She asked.

"Saw you heading to his house and followed you here," she replied.

"Kira?" Tommy asked.

Kira looked over at Tommy. "Dr. Oliver, this is my cousin, Kitty Jenson. She's from Miami, she's here to live with me now that she's done with the Pan-Globals," Kira informed. Kira saw Tommy's face go pale when she mentioned the Pan-Globals. "Dr. Oliver are you okay?" She asked. Tommy came out of his daze. Kitty smiled and held her hand out to Tommy.

She had shoulder-length light-brown hair, brown eyes, she was wearing sneakers, blue jeans, a white blouse, and her hair was pulled back in a half-ponytail.

"An honor to meet you, Dr. Oliver, my cousin's told me a lot about you," she commented.

Tommy shook her hand. "What do we do now, Dr. Oliver?" Kira asked.

"We should head back to my lab and find out what's going on," he replied.

Kira and Kitty followed Tommy back to the lab.

(Tommy's Lab)

Kira stood next to Tommy while he looked over his computer. "There's a strong energy pulse outside the city," he informed. Kira bit her lip.

"Do you think Conner's there? Wherever it's coming from?" She asked.

"Possible," he replied.

Kira felt so many emotions hitting her at once. "I'll contact Trent and Ethan. I'll get Hayley over here to see if she can get our morphers back online," he informed. Kira nodded and she looked over at Kitty.

"Kitty, we might need your help," she informed.

"Sure, cuz, what's up?" Kitty asked.

Kira took a deep breath and told Kitty everything about her time as a Power Ranger.

Once she was done, Kitty looked at her in shock. "Now Conner's gone and I'm worried that the new enemy has him," she informed. Kitty placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Hey, we'll get him back. If he's as strong as you say he is. He's okay," Kitty assured her.

Kira nodded. "I hope so," she answered.


	3. Evil Ranger

Chapter 3: Evil Ranger

Hayley walked over to them. "Okay, I think I gave them enough power," she informed. She handed them the morphers.

"Thanks, Hayley," Tommy answered.

They strapped the morphers on their wrists. "Never thought I'd be using this again," Trent commented.

"Same here," Kira agreed.

"You guys ready?" Tommy asked.

"Ready as I'll ever be, Dr. O," Ethan replied.

"DINO THUNDER POWER UP!" Tommy, Kira, and Ethan shouted.

"WHITE RANGER DINO POWER!" Trent shouted.

They morphed and ran into the city.

The hooded figures were everywhere. "What are these things?" Kira asked.

"No idea," Tommy replied.

Just then, a green blast landed behind them, knocking them all to the ground. The hooded figures all parted, making room for the person that threw the blast. Kira stood up with a gasp. "Conner?" She asked. Conner stepped through the hooded figures.

"No way!" Ethan gasped.

Kira felt the tears pressing against her eyes.

Conner was wearing black boots, black pants, a black shirt, a cloak was on his shoulders, and the staff was in his left hand.

Kira saw that his eyes were no longer the soft brown like they used to be. Now they were an evil green that struck right through her. "Conner no!" She gasped. Conner charged at them and he kicked Trent to the ground.

"Conner…don't…" Trent started.

"Traitor," he hissed quietly.

"CONNER STOP!" Kira shouted.

She grabbed Conner's shoulders, but he pushed her off his back and he stood up. His cloak fell from his wrist, revealing a morpher shaped like a hawk's head. "GREEN HAWK RANGER!" He shouted. Conner pushed the button on the morpher, but then he swung his staff around and slammed the end to the ground. A green light engulfed him. The Rangers covered their eyes from the brightness. Conner emerged from the green light, in full Ranger form.

His uniform was green. His helmet had a design of a hawk's head, the beak on the face mask. The boots and gloves were black. The emblem of the hawk was on his chest. On his arms and legs were white lines symbolizing the hawk's claws. The belt around his waist was black with a gold clasp that was shaped like a hawk.

"Impossible," Tommy murmured. Conner took a step forward and he swung his staff around.

"HAWK DIVE ATTACK!" He shouted.

Conner once again slammed the end of his staff to the ground and a green flash shaped like a hawk left his staff and attacked the Rangers. They hit the ground hard and Tommy stood up. "BRACHIO STAFF ENERGY ORB!" Tommy shouted. He threw the energy blast at Conner. Conner laughed as he held his staff up.

"HAWK SHIELD!" He shouted.

Tommy watched in disbelief when his energy orb didn't penetrate Conner's shield. "NO WAY!" Ethan shouted. Conner took his staff and he laughed at Tommy as he threw the energy orb right back at him.

"DR. O!" They shouted.

Tommy fell to his knees and de-morphed before he hit the ground. Kira looked up in shock to see Conner standing there laughing. He took his staff and aimed it at Kira. "TALON FLAME!" He shouted. Fire came from his staff and hit Kira straight on.

"KIRA!" Trent and Ethan shouted.

Kira landed not far from Tommy also de-morphed. "LASER ARROWS!" Trent shouted. He fired his laser arrows at Conner. Conner deflected the arrows and Trent was hit hard. Trent de-morphed and fell as well. It was between Ethan and Conner now.

"TRICERA SHIELD!" Ethan shouted.

Conner held up his staff and started fighting Ethan. "Conner, you're my friend," he insisted.

"You're traitors," Conner snapped.

He kicked Ethan in the stomach. He ducked and used his staff to trip Ethan. Ethan hit the ground hard, his Tricera Shield too far for him. Ethan went to grab his blaster when Conner stepped on his wrist. "Conner, it doesn't have to be this way," he insisted.

"Trent and Dr. Oliver are traitors. They must be punished. You will be destroyed for having them turn good," Conner snapped.

He raised is staff and he held it by his morpher. Ethan watched as blue energy left his morpher and into Conner's staff. Conner took his staff afterwards and hit Ethan on the side of the head with it, knocking him unconscious. Kira came to just as Conner walked over and stepped on her back, keeping her still. "Don't…" she insisted. Conner twisted her arm behind her back and he started draining the energy out of her morpher too. Conner used his staff to knock her unconscious too. However, a tear made its way down her face just before he knocked her out. Conner walked over to Tommy and kicked his side.

"Traitor," Conner snapped.

"Conner…I'm not…"

"You could've taken over the world by now."

"Conner…"

Conner kicked Tommy's side again before taking his Ranger energy. Conner walked over to Trent. Trent tried to stand when Conner grabbed his arm, twisting it around his back and pinned him to the ground with his knee in his lower back. "Don't get up," he snapped. Trent gritted his teeth when he felt like his wrist was about to break in half. Conner took his staff and drained Trent's Ranger energy. He took the hand that was on Trent's wrist and twisted it a little more and smiled in satisfaction when he heard the bone break and Trent crying out in pain. Conner stood up and disappeared. Tommy slowly stood up and he hurried over to Trent.

"Trent?" He asked.

Trent sat up holding his wrist. "He broke my wrist," he answered. Tommy saw the wrist starting to swell up. Ethan came to and he ran over to Kira.

"Kira, can you hear me?" He asked.

Kira came to and she sat up. "We better get Trent back," Tommy stated. They nodded and got back to the lab.

(The Lab)

Hayley walked over to Trent. "This is going to hurt," she informed.

"I can take it," Trent answered.

Hayley had Trent hold onto her hand while Tommy held Trent's wrist. "One…two…three," Tommy counted. Kira covered her ears when Tommy jerked Trent's wrist to put the bone back in place. Trent cried out in pain and Hayley almost felt her hand break. She got up and hurried out of the lab. Kitty saw her running out of the lab.

"KIRA!" She called.

She got up and ran after her.

Kira kept running through the trees, not wanting to stop. She ran until she felt like her lungs were about to explode. She came to a cliff side and she sat down. The tears falling down her face. "Sheesh you can run fast when you're ticked off, cuz," Kitty commented. She sat next to Kira. "You okay?" She asked. Kira lowered her head and let out a sigh.

"Why was it him?" She asked.

Kira placed her head in her hands and her shoulders shook. "Why did it have to be Conner?" She asked. Kitty wrapped her arm around Kira's shoulders and Kira placed her head on her shoulder with the tears still falling down her face.


	4. New Powers Part I: Help

Chapter 4: New Powers Part I: Help

Kira and Kitty came back to the lab to see that Tommy was trying to find something. "Dr. Oliver?" She asked. Tommy turned in his chair.

"You okay Kira?" Tommy asked.

Kira shrugged. "I could be better," she replied. Tommy stood up and looked at the injured former Dino Rangers and students.

"I have an idea, but it's going to be hard," he informed.

"We could use all the help we could get now," Ethan commented.

"What do you have in mind?" Trent asked.

Tommy walked over to the computer. "There was a place I was sent to when I lost my powers to Ivan Ooze," he informed. They walked over to the computer to see a planet. "Right here, Phadoes," he informed.

"Not that I'm not saying this is great, Dr. Oliver, but how do you propose we get there?" Ethan asked.

"I've got connections to a space ship," Tommy replied.

Tommy sat down in his chair and started typing things into the computer. "Hayley, open communication channel," he instructed. Hayley nodded and she opened the communication channel. Just then, a guy's face appeared on the screen.

He had shoulder-length brown hair with blonde stripes, hazel eyes, and he was wearing a space uniform.

"Tommy?" He asked. Tommy nodded his head slowly.

"Good to see you again, Andros," Tommy answered.

"What's up?" Andros asked.

"Andros, is the Astro Megaship Mark II still up and running?"

"You know it."

"Good, we're going to need your help."

"What's going on?"

Tommy sat back and told Andros all that he knew. "So, you need the Astro Megaship to get to Phadoes. On it. You guys be ready for teleport when I get there," Andros instructed.

"Got it," Tommy agreed.

They cut the communication and Tommy stood up. "Dr. Oliver, you talked about the Space Rangers in your video diary. You never said you _knew _them," Ethan commented. Tommy laughed slightly as he walked down the steps from his computer.

"Now there's a long story," Tommy commented.

A little while later, they were teleported to a ship. "WHOA!" Ethan shouted. Kira rolled her eyes at her friend's excitement of seeing an actual space ship.

"The others had the same reaction when they saw the ship," Andros commented when he walked on the ship.

Tommy nodded to Andros and shook his hand. "It'll be a long trip. It's not going to be like when you were teleported there," Andros commented.

"That's fine as long as we just get there," Tommy answered.

Tommy looked up when the doors opened again and a young boy ran into the room.

He had chin-length brown hair with light blonde stripes, brown eyes, he was wearing black boots, and he was wearing a uniform similar to Andros's.

Tommy smiled as Andros picked the boy up. "Man, he's grown up," Tommy commented.

"Yeah well," Andros agreed.

Andros set the boy on the floor. "Kelron, you remember what I taught you about putting the coordinates in?" He asked. Kelron nodded. "Okay, I need you to put the coordinates in for Phadoes," he instructed. Kelron smiled as he ran over to the main computer.

"DECA, course to Phadoes," Kelron stated.

"Acknowledged," DECA answered.

Kelron pushed a few buttons with a smile. "Did it!" He announced.

"You've been teaching your son how to put in coordinates?" Trent asked.

Andros picked Kelron up again. "Never too young to start training," Andros replied.

"Yeah and how long did it take you to convince Ashley?" Tommy asked.

Andros shot him a small glare before sending Kelron off to play on the simu-deck. "Ashley? As in the Yellow Space Ranger?" Kira asked.

"One and only," Andros replied.

Andros leaned against the wall. "You married her?" Ethan asked.

"Looks like it if I'm wearing a ring and we have a son," Andros replied.

Kira bit her tongue as she thought about how Andros and Ashley could've dated while they were being Rangers.

After awhile, the rest of the Rangers separated to go do some exploring on the Astro Megaship Mark II. However, Kira went to find Andros.

Andros was working on a few things on the bridge when Kira came on. "Um…Andros?" She called. Andros looked over his shoulder to see Kira there.

"Oh hey, Kira," he answered.

"I have something to ask you."

"Alright."

Kira sat in a chair and looked at him. "How could you and Ashley date while you were all over the universe?" She asked. Andros laughed slightly and sat down.

"Lots and lots of luck…no I'm joking," he replied.

"Then how?"

Andros shrugged his shoulders. "If you love someone so much, you're able to find time to be with them. Ashley and I were able to find time. We had a few dates. But the dating didn't really matter to us," Andros replied. Kira gave him a quizzical look. "It's the fact that she and I were together. That's all that mattered. As you can see…" Andros started. Kelron ran in and he got into Andros's lap. "Things turned out great," he finished. Kira smiled to see Andros being a great dad.

"Thanks," she answered.

Andros was still playing with the little Megaship that Kelron got when Kira got up. "It's about Conner isn't it?" He asked without looking up. Kira stopped.

"How did you know?" She asked.

Andros laughed as he handed the toy back to Kelron. "Funny thing about having telekinesis," he replied. Kira leaned against the wall. "Being in love with someone while they're evil. That would be my best friend's experience. But I can tell you this. It's not easy," he commented. Kira sighed and wrapped her arms around herself.

"What do I do? I can't destroy him," she answered.

Andros sighed and he watched as Kelron started to fall asleep against him. "I have something to tell you that Tommy probably didn't tell you," he informed. Andros sat back in his chair and told Kira all about Karone from the time she was kidnapped to the time he accidentally killed her on the Dark Fortress. "Now, my sister's on Miranoi, the happiest girl in the universe," he finished.

"But she was your sister how could you cope?" She asked.

Andros sighed and he kissed the top of Kelron's head. "It's not a walk in the park that's for sure," he replied. Kira sighed. "It affected me in so many ways. I woke up sweating at nights because I dreamt about her kidnapping. Kira sat down and she played with the hem of her shirt. "Damn why couldn't Ashley be here? She's so much better at this than I am," he commented.

"I just don't want to hurt him, because it's not Conner," she put in.

"Sound like me how I didn't want to hurt Astronema because she was Karone," he answered.

Kira pushed her hair out of her face. "Things will work out in the end, Kira. That's all I can really tell you," he stated. He reached into his pocket and he handed her a picture. "There's my sister Karone and her two kids," he added. Kira smiled as she looked at the picture and noticed the Red Galaxy Ranger, Leo standing behind her. "Oh and her husband, Leo," he added. Kira gave him a quizzical look and Andros shrugged. "As long as she's happy I don't care," he stated. Just then the computer went off.

"We have arrived at Phadoes," DECA informed.

"Thanks, DECA," Andros answered.

He looked up to see the others coming in. "I'm going to teleport you guys down here and contact me as soon as you get your powers," he instructed.

"Got it. Thanks Andros," Tommy answered.

"Hey, I owe you one," Andros commented.

Kira gave Tommy a quizzical look, but then they were teleported to the surface.


	5. New Powers Part II: An Old Friend

Chapter 5: New Powers Part II: An Old Friend

Kira stood next to Kitty when they were on Phadoes. "Well, talk about your fixer upper," Kitty commented. Tommy gave her a half grin before a cloaked figure jumped down in front of them.

"Who are you?" The person demanded.

Tommy stepped forward. "Dulcea, it's me, Tommy," he answered. The person removed their cloak revealing Dulcea.

"Tommy?" She asked.

She embraced Tommy with a smile. "I barely recognized you," she commented.

"Times have changed," he agreed.

Kira and Kitty nudged Trent and Ethan when they saw that their mouths were about to hit the ground. "Who are they?" Dulcea asked. Tommy walked over to them.

"My new team. Kira Ford, Kitty Jenson, Ethan James, and Trent Fernandez," Tommy replied.

Dulcea nodded to them. "Dulcea, we are in need of your help again," he added.

"What is the problem?" She asked.

Kira took a step forward. "Our former leader, Conner. He was captured and was turned evil. He took our Dino Gem power," Kira informed. Dulcea sighed and she looked at them.

"There might not be much time, so follow me," she instructed.

She then led them up towards the Ninjetti Temple. Kira was walking by Tommy. "Dr. O, what did Andros mean when he saw he owed you one?" She asked. Tommy grinned as he helped Kira across the last bit of rocks over the creek.

"Before the Forever Red mission. Andros was assigned to track down the generals. He and Ashley got in a huge argument over it. Ashley threatened that if Andros left that she wouldn't be there when he got back. So I sat Ashley down and promised her that Andros would come home safely," he explained.

Kira gave him a quizzical look as she stepped over a large rock. "That's kind of an empty promise," she commented. Tommy nodded.

"Yeah, I know, but I had to give Ashley some hope that she would see Andros again. Three years passed and well, as you can see Andros is alive," he answered.

Kira nodded with a small smile. "And nine months after the mission. Their daughter, Anerissa, was born," he finished. Kira smiled and they came up to the Ninjetti Temple.

"Gather around," Dulcea instructed.

The five of them gathered around. "Tommy, you are still aware of all this?" Dulcea asked. Tommy nodded.

"Yeah," he replied.

Dulcea smiled as she had a fire built. "Inside each of us. There's an animal waiting to be released. Close your eyes and look deep inside," she instructed. Kira closed her eyes and she saw flashes of black fur and yellow eyes. She opened her eyes and found herself in a red uniform.

"Wow!" She gasped.

She removed the mask and hood with a smile. She looked over at Kitty to see her wearing a purple Ninjetti Uniform. Trent was wearing black. Ethan was wearing blue. Tommy was wearing white. Dulcea smiled as she walked over to Kira. "Kira, you are the Panther. Strong and swift," she informed. Kira looked down at the emblem on her chest. Kira looked over at Kitty. "As for you, Kitty. You are the coyote fierce and small," she informed. Kitty blushed and looked at the emblem on her chest before looking over at Kira.

"Well, you are the shortest," she teased.

"By an inch," Kitty shot back.

Kira wrapped her arm around Kitty's shoulders. Dulcea walked over to Trent. "Trent, you are the tiger. Cunning and clever," Dulcea informed. She stood in front of Ethan. "As for you, Ethan. The Orca Whale. Intelligent and fast," she informed. Ethan grinned as he walked over to the others. "As for you, Tommy. You are still the Falcon, winged lord of the skies," she informed. Tommy nodded.

Later on, Dulcea pulled Kira aside. "Before you leave, I must warn you about something," she informed. Kira gave her a quizzical look.

"What?" She asked.

Dulcea looked over at the others before looking back at Kira. "During the last battle. A great sacrifice will be made," she informed. Kira was still confused. "You have to decide of what Conner's fate should be," she added. Kira stood back a few steps and shook her head.

"Decide his fate? Why me?" Kira asked.

"You are the leader."

Kira shook her head and forced her tears back. "I won't kill him," Kira insisted. Dulcea leaned against the wall. "I won't do it. I can't kill him," she added.

"Then what do you plan on doing?" Dulcea asked.

"I'll find a way to save him, but I won't kill him," Kira replied.

A tear fell down her face. "I just can't kill Conner…I love him," she added. Dulcea placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Then find a way to save him," Dulcea instructed.

Kira nodded.

Kitty saw Trent sitting on a step and walked over to him. "Hey," she greeted. Trent looked up to see Kitty walking over to him.

"Oh hey, Kitty," he answered.

Kitty sat next to him. "How's your wrist?" She asked. Trent was about to answer when he noticed there wasn't any pain in his wrist.

"What…" he trailed off.

Trent took the bandage off his wrist. It was no longer bruised. It was healed. "Wow…" he murmured. Kitty smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Your powers healed your wrist," she murmured.

"I guess so," he agreed.

"Trent, Kitty, we're leaving," Tommy informed.

They got up and Tommy held up his communicator. "Andros, teleport," he instructed.

"You got it," he answered.

Kira sighed as she walked back over to the group. "May the power protect you," Dulcea told them. Kira nodded and they disappeared.

**(Megaship)**

Kiar sat at the controls and felt a lump rise in her throat at what Dulcea said to her. She felt the tears pressing against her eyes as she thought about the last talk she had with Conner.

**(Flashback)**

_**Kira was walking to her car when she felt like she was being followed. She started walking a bit faster. "If I can just get to my car," she muttered. Kira felt the person grab her arm. She swung around and punched him.**_

"**_Well, sheesh," Conner muttered._**

"**_Oh my gosh! Conner!" She gasped._**

_**She saw the blood on his lip. "Are you okay?" She asked.**_

"**_Oh yeah, I love being punched in the face," he replied._**

"**_You scared me, I thought you were a rapist or something."_**

"**_Sorry."_**

_**Conner laughed and wiped the blood from his lip. "It's fine really," he assured her. Kira smiled and leaned against her car. "I would've thought you'd be in New York," he commented.**_

"**_I will, as soon as I have the money," she replied._**

_**Conner smiled. "Well, the reason why I was tracking you down was because, I would like to take you out for dinner tomorrow night," he commented. Kira smiled.**_

"**_I'd love to," she answered._**

**(End Flashback)**

Kira wiped the tears from her face. She looked up to see Kitty and Trent talking. She got up and left the bridge. She just wanted to be alone now.

Kira sat in the simu-deck and pulled her knees up to her chest. "It's not fair," she whispered.


	6. His alone

Chapter 6: His Alone

Kira was looking something over on her laptop when Kitty walked over to her. "You okay?" She asked. Kira took a deep breath.

"I think so," she replied.

Kira smiled at her and stood up. "I'm going to go to bed," she informed. Kitty nodded.

"Night Kira," Kitty answered.

"Night, Kitty," Kira stated.

Kira walked upstairs and she changed into her pajama pants and her long red t-shirt. She pulled her hair out of the half-ponytail it was in and brushed her hair out. She set the brush down and she pulled the covers down on her bed. She climbed into bed and she fell into a deep sleep.

About an hour after she fell asleep, a light green glow appeared in her room. Conner stood there with his staff in hand. He grinned evilly and he walked over to Kira's bed and he moved some hair out of her face. "Mine now," he hissed quietly. He waved his staff over her and a green mist fell over her body. "Just to make sure you don't wake up," he murmured. Conner then picked her up from the bed and he disappeared.

Conner appeared back in the lair and saw Nerak standing there. "You should've destroyed her," he snapped. Conner glared at Nerak and walked by him.

"I have other things to do than listen to your orders," Conner answered.

Conner walked into his room and he set Kira on the bed and he chained her arms above her head. He waved his staff over her again and left the room.

Kira woke up and she went to rub her forehead when she heard the clanking of chains. She looked at her wrists to see the shackles. "Oh no!" She gasped. Kira pulled on the chains, attempting to try to pull them off the posts. "No, no, no!" She muttered. She tried to sit up and she realized that her legs were chained too. "Damn it!" She hissed. She looked over when the door opened and saw Conner leaning against the doorway. "Let me go," she ordered.

"Why would I do something like that?" He asked.

Kira pulled on the chains again. Conner walked over and he ran his index finger along her jaw line and Kira tried to pull away. "Why are you doing this? Why are you serving him?" She asked. Conner chuckled evilly. Kira closed her eyes and turned her head away when he got on her.

"I'm doing this because you're mine now. And I don't serve Nerak. He and I just made a deal," he replied.

Kira felt a lump rise in her throat. "Why are you doing this to me?" She asked. Conner kissed her chin.

"I think we already went through that one," he replied.

Kira closed her eyes and pulled on her chains to try to get him off her. "Don't!" She insisted. She closed her eyes and bit her tongue when his hand went up her night shirt. Kira shook her head. "STOP!" She shouted. Kira felt her nails digging into the palms of her hands the harder she tugged on her chains. Conner lifted her shirt up and kissed her stomach and moved up. "DON'T!" She shouted. Conner's hands ran up and down her sides and he kissed her neck. Just then, there was pounding on the door.

"Conner," Nerak called.

Conner growled slightly before he got off Kira. Kira closed her eyes with tears falling down her face.

Conner came out of the room. "What?" He asked. Nerak had his arms crossed over his chest.

"I want you to attack the Rangers," Nerak replied.

"Bad timing, _master_," Conner snapped.

Conner fell to his knees when Nerak used his magic on him. "You are my servant and you will do as I say," he snapped. Conner held his stomach in pain and he glared at Nerak.

"Yes, _master_," he snapped.

Nerak stopped using his magic and Conner stood up from the floor. "And if I come back and find her dead…" he started. Conner grabbed Nerak's throat and pinned him against the wall. "You'll be dead too," he threatened. Conner let Nerak drop and he disappeared.

Kira let out a sigh of relief when she heard the door close. She pulled on her chains again. She had to get out of there before he came back. She saw her morpher sitting beside the bed and she went to reach for it, but it was too far. "Damn it," she hissed. Kira winced when she felt the shackles digging into her wrist. Kira cried out in pain but she was still reaching for her morpher. "Almost there," she whispered. She smiled in satisfaction. "Got it!" She announced happily. She pushed the button on her morpher. "RED PANTHER RANGER!" She shouted. She morphed and she smiled in satisfaction. "PANTHER DAGGERS!" She shouted again. She used her daggers and freed her wrists and legs. She looked up when she saw Nerak.

"NO!" Nerak shouted.

"PANTHER ATTACK!" She shouted.

She threw a blast at Nerak before she disappeared.

**(Battlefield)**

"KITTY!" Trent shouted. Kitty hit the ground from one of Conner's blast and she held his side. Trent hurried over to her and helped her up. "You okay?" He asked.

"I think so," she replied.

"Not for long," Conner snapped.

"PANTHER ATTACK!" A voice shouted.

Conner was hit with a blast and he hit the ground hard. Kira ran up with her daggers raised. "Okay, your tyranny ends here," she snapped. Conner stood up with a glare.

"How did you escape?" He demanded.

"It was easy when I got my morpher back," she replied.

Conner glared at her and stood up. "HAWK TALON FLAME!" He shouted. He threw the blast at Kira.

"PANTHER ATTACK!" She shouted.

Their powers combined creating a huge explosion that knocked them all back. Conner shook his head and he stood up from the ground. He walked over to Kira and he grabbed her arm. "You really thought you could get off that easily?" He asked. Kira bit her lip when she felt the pain shooting through her arm.

"NO!" Kitty shouted.

"LET HER GO!" Tommy shouted.

They tried to stand up, but from the explosion they had de-morphed and were in pain. Kira and Conner were the only ones that were still morphed. "You're coming back with me," he snapped. Kira tried to shake his grip off her arm.

"YOU'RE A PIG!" She shouted.

She kicked him in the stomach and tried to get him away from her. "LET GO! I'M NOT GOING BACK WITH YOU!" She shouted. She pulled out her dagger and she slashed his arm with it. Conner let her go and held his arm in pain. He grabbed his staff and he hit Kira across her head with it, thankfully it only knocked her out cold. Kira de-morphed and Conner laughed evilly. He walked over and he picked his "prize" up from the ground.

"NO!" Kitty shouted.

Conner took his staff and he shot another blast at the Rangers, throwing them back even farther. "Goodbye Rangers," he laughed. Then he disappeared with Kira. Kitty watched as Conner disappeared with her cousin and tears fell down her face.

"No…" she whispered.

Kitty slowly stood up from the ground. "PURPLE COYOTE RANGER!" She shouted.

"Kitty what are you doing?" Trent asked.

Kitty looked at Trent. "I'm going to get my cousin back," she replied. She then ran and jumped through the portal that was left behind.

**(The Lair)**

Kitty was walking along the halls trying to find Kira. "GET AWAY FROM ME! NO!" She heard Kira shout. Kitty ran down the hall and she came to a door. "LET GO OF ME!" She heard Kira shout again.

"COYOTE HOWL BLAST!" Kitty shouted.

She fired a blast at the door and it flew off the hinges. She ran in and saw Conner standing there with Kira behind him. "Let her go," Kitty ordered.

"Or you'll do what?" He asked.

Kitty glared at him and she pulled out her lance. Conner held up his morpher. "GREEN HAWK RANGER!" He shouted. Kira ran over and she grabbed her morpher.

"RED PANTHER RANGER!" She shouted.

**(The Lab)**

Hayley was taking care of their injuries when the door to the lab opened. Kira and Kitty came in. "Kira! Kitty! Are you guys okay?" Trent asked.

"We're fine," Kitty replied.

Trent hugged Kitty and Kira pushed her hair behind her ear. She then went home.

Kira went into her room and she pulled off the clothes she was wearing, revealing the bruises all over her. Tears pressed against her eyes when she removed the pants to reveal the bruises on her thighs. She went into the bathroom and she turned the water to the shower on. She stepped into the shower and let the hot water hit her. Tears fell down her face. "I'm weak, I'm weak, I'm weak, I'm weak," she muttered. She sat down and the tears mixed in with the shower water.


	7. Out of Control

Chapter 7: Out of Control

Kitty was walking next to Trent through the city. "I'm so excited about that new dance club opening up," she commented. Trent laughed.

"I didn't know you were a dancer," he commented.

"Nah, a gymnast. I just dance when I have the time," she answered.

"A gymnast?"

Kitty smiled as she did a front flip and then a front handspring. "Whoa!" He gasped. Kitty struck a pose when she finished off.

"Tada!" She announced.

Trent laughed. "Awesome work," he commented. Kitty bowed.

"Thank you, thank you," she answered with a wink.

Trent walked up to her. "Kind of surprised me when Kira told me that you were her cousin," he commented. Kitty shrugged her shoulders.

"It's because that I'm half Hispanic, long story," Kitty answered.

Trent nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Well, well, well, isn't this adorable?" A voice sneered. They looked over to see Conner leaning against the wall of the building. "You never know who can sneak up on you," he commented. Trent stood in front of Kitty in a guarding stance.

"You stay away from her," Trent ordered.

Conner scoffed. "What makes you think I want her? I still have my eyes on your Red Ranger," he answered.

"You stay away from Kira you monster," Kitty snapped.

Conner rolled his eyes. "Oh please," he muttered. He took his staff and threw a blast at them. Trent and Kitty quickly rolled out of the way.

"BLACK TIGER RANGER!" Trent shouted.

"PURPLE COYOTE RANGER!" Kitty shouted.

They both spun around and slammed their fists to the ground. They were engulfed in a purple and black light. They stood up once they were morphed. "BLACK TIGER!" Trent shouted.

"PURPLE COYOTE!" She shouted.

Conner laughed and stood up. "GREEN HAWK RANGER!" He shouted. He slammed his staff to the ground and the green light engulfed him. "Now let's see if you two can beat me now," he sneered. Trent glared at him.

"TIGER SABER!" He shouted.

"COYOTE LANCE!" Kitty shouted.

Conner laughed as he charged at them. Kitty did a back flip and Trent jumped over Conner's head. He tried to hit Conner in the back, but the evil Ranger was able to block his attack. Kitty took her lance and blocked Conner's attack. Conner ducked from Trent's attack and he tripped Kitty off her feet, making her hit the ground. "KITTY!" Trent shouted. Just then, he suddenly froze as a sharp pain went through his stomach.

"TRENT!" Kitty screamed.

Trent collapsed to the ground. "NO!" Kitty wailed. Conner stood up from the ground with a dagger in his hand. He sneered at Kitty and walked over to her.

"FALCON TALON ATTACK!" A voice shouted.

Kitty looked up to see Tommy standing there. She ran over to Trent and held him in her arms. "I'll be back," Conner snapped. Then he disappeared. Tommy ran over to Kitty to see that she had taken Trent's helmet off.

"Hang in there Trent," Tommy told him.

Kitty looked at the wound on his side. "Dr. Oliver…" she trailed off. Tommy looked at the wound on his side.

"We have to get him back," Tommy told her.

Kitty nodded and they got Trent to the lab.

**(The Lab)**

Kitty was pacing back and forth chewing on her bottom lip, praying silently as she looked over to see Hayley trying to save Trent. "What's happening?" She asked. Tears fell down her face. "Hayley tell me," she insisted. Hayley looked over at the worried girl.

"The dagger was poisoned," she informed.

"No!" Kitty gasped.

"The poison is going through his bloodstream," Hayley added.

Kitty collapsed to her knees. "No, no, no, no!" She whimpered. Kira hugged her cousin tight and she looked at the computer screen to see Conner walking around the city. Kira stroked Kitty's hair.

"Hang in there. I have a plan," Kira informed.

She got up and left the lab.

**(The City)**

Kira walked around the city. "CONNER!" She shouted. She walked around the places where he was spotted. "CONNER!" She shouted again. She gasped when he appeared in front of her.

"Well, look who's here," he sneered.

"Give me the antidote for the poison," she ordered.

Conner laughed as he circled Kira. "What would you give me for it?" He asked. Kira closed her eyes when he stroked her face. Tears threatened to fall down her face.

"Me…I give you me," she replied.

**(In the Lab)**

In the Lab Kitty was by Trent side.She couldn't beleve that Conner did this.She was going to get the antidote one way or another. Kitty looked at Trent and she remove some hair from his face. She looked up when the door opened and Kira came down the stairs with a vial in her hand. "This is the antidote," she informed.

"What did you do?" Kitty suddenly asked.

"Doesn't matter," Kira replied.

Kira then ran back up the stairs once she handed Kitty the vial. "KIRA!" She shouted. She handed Hayley the vial and ran after Kira.

**(In the City)**

Kira was back in the city when Conner reappeared. "Ready?" He asked. Kira took a deep breath and she set her morpher on the ground.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she replied.

"KIRA! STOP!" Kitty shouted.

Conner stood in front of Kira and glared at Kitty. "Back off, Kitty. She made a deal with me," he snapped.

"You made a deal with him?" Kitty asked.

"I had to," Kira replied.

Conner laughed as he disappeared with Kira. "NO!" Kitty shouted.


	8. Close to the Edge

Chapter 8: Close to the Edge

Kira was sitting in Conner's room and she lowered her head slightly. Any minute now he was going to walk through that door and she was going to have to keep her word to him. That she would give herself to him if he gave the antidote. Well, Conner gave her the antidote, now she had to keep her part of the bargain. She bit her lip and she played with the hemp bracelet on her wrist. "This can't be happening," she muttered. She got up and walked over to the door when she heard commotion outside.

"I want her destroyed," Nerak snapped.

"We've been through this, master. I want her."

"You obey me. You're my servant."

Kira jumped when she heard a loud crash outside the door. "I don't serve anyone," Conner snapped. Kira looked around the room, hoping to see if there was a way out. She gasped when she heard what sounded like magic being fired and she heard someone fly up against the wall.

"Disobey me again boy and I'll kill you," Nerak snapped.

"If you kill me, you'll never take over Earth on your own," Conner answered.

Kira saw a window and she ran over to it. She climbed up onto the windowsill and looked down. "Okay, there's no way I could jump that," she muttered. At least not without her morpher could she make a jump like that. She looked down at the cuffs that were on her wrists and she heard the door staring to open. "Better break my leg than stay here," she commented. She broke the window and she jumped.

"NO!" Conner shouted.

Kira hit the ground and she rolled a bit. She stood up and she held her leg. "Stupid idea, stupid, stupid," she muttered.

"AFTER HER!" She heard Conner shout.

Kira gasped and she tried to ignore the pain in her shin as she tried to get away far from the lair as possible. She winced when she couldn't run anymore. She hid behind a few bushes and waited for the guards to run by. She laid back on the ground and she remembered the homing device that Tommy gave them just incase something like this were to happen. She reached into the pocket of her jeans and she pulled out a small chip. She turned it on and she put it back in her pocket. She laid back on the ground and darkness consumed her.

**(The Lab)**

Kitty was with Trent when she heard the computer beep. She got up and she walked over to the computer. A map of Reefside appeared on the computer screen and a red dot appeared. "Kira…" she whispered. She looked over at Trent and she stood by her friend's side. "I'll be back, Trent," she told him. She kissed his cheek and she hurried out of the lab.

Kitty ran through the city and she held her morpher up. "PURPLE COYOTE RANGER!" She shouted. She morphed and she ran towards the outskirts of the city, where Kira's signal was.

Kira woke up and she felt the throbbing pain in her shin. "Okay, note to self, never jump out of a two story window ever again," she muttered. Kira gasped when a dagger was pointed at her face.

"Get up," Nerak snapped.

Kira slowly got up and she winced when she tried to stand on her injured leg. "You have clouded my servant's mind," he snapped. Kira glared at him.

"I want you to change him back," Kira answered.

"Not happening," Nerak answered.

Kira cried out in pain when she was thrown to her knees in front of Nerak. "I'm going to enjoy watching the Red Ranger die," he laughed.

"COYOTE HOWL BLAST!" A voice shouted.

Nerak was knocked off his feet and the hooded figures were knocked off their feet. Kitty stood in front of Kira. "Not this time," Kitty told him.

"Kitty," Kira murmured.

Kitty turned around and she kneeled in front of her cousin. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I injured my leg," she replied.

"I'm getting you home."

Kitty helped Kira off the ground and looked up when Conner stood there. "Thought you could escape that easily?" He asked. Kira glared at him.

"I'm not just something you can just win over," she answered.

"Well, you went back on your part of the bargain," he commented.

"Poor baby," Kira mocked.

Conner glared at her. "GREEN HAWK RANGER!" He shouted. Kira stood up the best she could with her morpher back in her hands. Kitty had it on her belt.

"RED PANTHER RANGER!" She shouted.

"KIRA DON'T!" Kitty shouted.

Kira morphed and she glared at Conner. "Your tyranny ends here, Conner," she snapped.

"I doubt it. HAWK STAFF!" Conner shouted.

"PANTHER DAGGERS!" Kira shouted.

Nerak stood up and laughed when he saw Conner fighting an already injured Kira. "Good, good," he laughed. Kira ignored the pain in her leg long enough to try to fight him off. Conner blocked her attack and hit her in the stomach with the end of his staff. Kira hit the ground hard and she kicked him away with her good leg.

"KIRA! COYOTE LANCE!" She shouted.

Kitty ran over and blocked Conner's attack. "KITTY! KIRA!" A voice shouted. Kira looked up to see Tommy and Ethan.

"ORCA WHALE SHIELD!" Ethan shouted.

Tommy pulled out Saba and they started fighting Conner. "Are you okay?" Tommy asked. Kitty nodded.

"I'm fine, but Kira needs medical attention," she replied.

Tommy looked at Ethan. "Ethan…" he started.

"I'm one step ahead of you Dr. O," Ethan answered.

Ethan helped Kira up and got her back to the lab. Conner glared at Kitty and Tommy. He knocked them both backwards and he stepped on Tommy's chest. Tommy cried out in pain and Conner used his staff and threw another blast at Kitty. "Stay down," he snapped. He looked at Tommy. "Well, you must be getting too old for this, Tommy. You can't seem to beat me," he laughed. Tommy glared at Conner and kicked him off.

"You've seem to have lost your touch," Tommy answered.

"HAWK FIRE BLAST!" Conner shouted.

"FALCON SHIELD!" Tommy shouted.

Conner's green blast was deflected with Tommy's white shield. Kitty held her side in pain and gasped when Nerak grabbed her from behind. "Give it up White Ranger, or I'll slit her throat," he threatened.

"Kitty…" Tommy trailed off.

Kitty de-morphed and Tommy could see the pain on her face. "What's your choice White Ranger?" He asked. Kitty shook her head.

"Dr. Oliver, don't give up," Kitty insisted.

"Shut up," Nerak snapped.

Kitty bit her tongue and winced when she felt the dagger dig into her skin a bit. "Your choice," Nerak informed. Tommy froze, he didn't want to give up, but he didn't want Kitty to lose her life either.

"TIGER LIGHTNING SLASH!" A voice shouted.

A bolt of black lightning hit Nerak in the back, making him drop the dagger and Tommy grabbed Kitty. "It can't be!" Conner snapped. Kitty smiled.

"Trent!" She gasped.

Trent came walked over to Nerak and he held his saber up to his throat. "You should've destroyed him when you had the chance," Nerak told Conner. Conner glared at Trent. He slammed the end of his staff to the ground. He and Nerak both disappeared. Kitty ran over to Trent and hugged him tight.

"You're okay," she murmured.

Trent hugged her back and smiled. "A little stab wound can't bring me down," he answered. Tommy de-morphed and smiled.

"Good to have you back, Trent," Tommy told him.

"It's good to be back," Trent answered.

Kitty pulled back. "Is Kira okay?" She asked.

"Kira's fine. Hayley took care of her leg and she should be back on her feet soon," he replied.

"With the Powers she should heal fast," Tommy agreed.

Kitty smiled and Trent wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Let's go," he told her. Kitty nodded and they went back to the lab.

**(The Lab)**

Kira was asleep when they came back to the lab. Kitty walked over and sat next to her. She pushed some hair out of her face and Kira woke up. Kira looked up with a smile. "Hey, Kitty," she greeted. Kira sat up.

"How are you feeling?" Kitty asked.

"I feel great, even though my leg feels like a semi truck ran over it."

Kitty laughed slightly. "You gave us a scare there," she commented. Kira sighed.

"Yeah, well. It was either we lose Trent or I'd give myself to Conner," Kira answered.

"Instead you jump out of a two story window to escape Conner," she pointed out.

"True."

They laughed and Kira sighed. "I miss him," she murmured. Kitty gave her a quizzical look. "I wish Conner was here and not that evil monster," she added. Kitty placed a hand on her shoulder. "I just want to be alone right now," Kira informed. Kitty nodded.

"Okay," she answered.

Kitty got up and left Kira alone. Kira sat on the medical bed just thinking to herself. She wiped the tears that were on her face away furiously. "Don't you dare start crying now Kira Ford," she scolded herself. She wrapped her arms around herself and she placed her head over her face as silent tears fell down her face. "Damn you Nerak," she hissed. She wiped her tears away again and she lowered her head. "Damn you Nerak," she repeated.


	9. An Evil Trick

Chapter 9: An Evil Trick

A few days later, Kira's leg was healed and she was back as her old self. Even though she missed Conner more than anything in the world. She just wanted Conner back.

One day, Kitty knocked on Kira's bedroom door. "Come in," Kira answered. Kitty came in with a smile. Kira was sitting on her bed with her guitar in hands.

"Making more music?" Kitty asked.

"Trying to," Kira replied.

"No ideas?"

"Just a bit distracted."

Kitty nodded and sat next to her on the bed. "I loved your song, Freak You Out. I remember when you were writing that one," Kitty commented. Kira laughed.

"Yeah, I liked writing that one," Kira agreed.

Kira sighed as she strummed the strings on her guitar. "You're still thinking about Conner aren't you?" Kitty asked.

"Can't help it," Kira replied.

Kira strummed the strings on her guitar again. "Freak you out, freak you out, freak you out," she sang quietly. Kitty patted her on the back.

"We'll get him back," Kitty assured him.

"I hope so…"

Kira looked over at the picture that was taken at their high school graduation.

Kira was standing next to Conner with her arm wrapped around his waist and Conner had his arm wrapped around her waist.

Kitty nudged her. "Come on, Kira, let's go out and have some fun," she insisted. Kira sighed.

"Where?" She asked.

"What about that Hayley's Cyberspace you've been yammering about over the phone?" Kitty asked.

Kira laughed. "Yeah, let's go," Kira agreed. Kira set her guitar down and got up from the bed. Both girls left the room.

**(Nerak's Lair)**

Conner was sitting in his room with his hands out in front of him. A green ball of electricity was forming right in front of him. "Where is she? Where is she?" He kept asking over and over. An evil grin came across his face when Kira's face appeared inside the green ball. "Yes," he hissed quietly. He saw her smile and laugh while she and Kitty were heading to the cyber café. Conner lowered is hands and the green ball disappeared. He stood up and snapped his fingers.

Conner was now wearing sneakers, blue jeans, a white tank-top, a green button down shirt, the buttons were undone, and his eyes were no longer green.

Conner chuckled evilly. "Perfect," he murmured. Conner snapped his fingers again and he disappeared.

**(Cyber Café)**

Ethan was talking with Hayley when Kira and Kitty came in. "Hey," he greeted. He got up from his stool and walked over to them.

"Hey, Ethan," Kira greeted.

"Got her out of her shell?" Ethan asked.

"Yeah, couldn't have her moping around anymore," Kitty replied.

Kira rolled her eyes. "Very funny," she muttered. Hayley walked up.

"Hey, Kira, care to sing for everyone here?" Hayley asked.

Kira looked at Ethan and Kitty before answering. "I don't have my guitar," Kira replied.

"We have one here," Hayley answered.

"Come on, Kira," Kitty insisted.

"One song won't hurt," Ethan put in.

Kira sighed. "Fine," she answered with a grin. She walked up onstage and she looked over at the band there. "Do you guys know "The Right Kind of Wrong"?" She asked. They nodded and Kira picked up her guitar. "Okay, here's a song I've been trying out. I hope you all like it," she informed.

**(Lyrics to: The Right Kind of Wrong)**

Conner walked up to the cyber café and an evil sneer came across his face. He hid in a dark corner and snapped his fingers and hooded figures appeared around him. "Attack me," he instructed. The hooded figures looked at each other. "Attack me," he ordered. Without another thought, the hooded figures did as they were told and attacked the still Evil Green Ranger.

After a few minutes, Conner kicked them away. "Enough," he snapped. The hooded figures stood there. "You've done well," he informed. He snapped his fingers and they disappeared once again. Conner took out a dagger that was inside his pocket and he stabbed himself in the side with it. He winced and staggered a minute. "Okay, Conner, you can do this," he told himself. He pulled the dagger from his side and he threw it in the trash. Conner laughed evilly and held his side as he "stumbled" into the cyber café.

Kira was halfway finished with another song when she saw Conner stumble into the café. "Conner!" She gasped. She put the guitar down and she jumped off the stage. She turned Conner on his back and saw that he was beaten up badly. "Oh my gosh!" She gasped. She pulled his hand away and saw the blood. "HAYLEY!" She shouted. Ethan, Hayley, and Kitty ran over to Kira.

"Somebody call for help," Kitty called out.

Someone grabbed their cell-phone and called for an ambulance. Kira held Conner and was trying to get him to wake up. "Conner, can you hear me?" She asked.

**(Reefside Hospital)**

Kira sighed as she walked around the waiting room. "I think it's a trap," Trent said suddenly. Kira looked at him.

"What?" She asked.

"Think about it, Kira. I was able to trick you guys just as easily," Trent replied.

"But you weren't injured."

"I acted like that monster's powers backfired on me."

Kira rubbed the back of her neck. "I don't think it's a trap," she insisted. Kitty stood up.

"What if Trent's right Kira? What if it is a trap? Conner could be manipulating you into believing that he's good anyway possible because he knows _exactly _how you feel about him," Kitty pointed out.

Kira shook her head and sat down. She looked up when the doctor came out. "Will he be okay?" Kira asked.

"He'll be fine. Luckily the stab wound didn't cause any permanent damage," the doctor replied.

"Oh thank God," Kira whispered.

She looked at the doctor. "Can I see him?" She asked. The doctor nodded and led Kira to Conner's room.

Conner was awake when Kira came in. "Hey Rock Star," he greeted.

"Hey, what happened?" She asked.

Conner waited for the door to close before he answered. "Somehow his hold on me was broken. And when Nerak found out about it, he tried to kill me," he replied. Kira sat next to him and held his hand.

"How did you know I was at the cyber café?" She asked.

"Lucky guess," he replied.

Kira sighed and hugged him. "I'm so glad you're okay," she murmured. Conner hugged her back and his eyes flashed green for a brief second.

"I'm glad you're okay," he answered.

An evil sneer came across his face.


	10. Betrayal

Chapter 10: Betrayal

A few weeks after Conner's return, things were turning back to normal, or so they thought. Conner would sneak out and speak with Nerak about his evil plan that he had thought up to destroy the Rangers. However, he still wanted to keep Kira as his own yet, even if Nerak wanted him to destroy her.

Kira was playing her guitar in the park when Kitty walked up. "Hey, Kira," she greeted. Kira looked up with a smile.

"Hey, Kitty," she greeted.

Kitty sat next to her with a smile. "You seem happier," she commented. Kira smiled and she pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Kira asked.

"You're smiling like an idiot," Kitty replied.

Kira laughed and she strummed the strings on her guitar. "You're really glad to have Conner back aren't you?" Kitty asked. Kira nodded with a smile.

"I'm really glad," Kira replied.

"Just as much as I love being back," a voice commented.

Kira looked up when Conner jumped over the back of the bench and sat next to her. "Girls have a nice chat about me?" He asked. Kira nudged him slightly. Conner smiled and kissed her neck. "Not here," she scolded. Kitty stood up.

"Okay, I'll leave you two alone," she laughed.

"I'll see you later?" Kira asked.

"Yep, see ya."

They watched as Kitty walked off. "Well you just had to chase her off," she fake pouted. Conner wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Aww, did I make little Kira upset?" He asked.

Kira rolled her eyes. "You know I hate those little nicknames you give me," she commented. Conner kissed her cheek.

"Yeah and you look cute when you're mad at me," he answered.

"Sweet talker," she laughed.

Conner wrapped his arms around her and he kissed her shoulder. Kira leaned back against him and strummed the strings on her guitar. Conner's eyes flashed green for a brief second. "Been thinking, how about we just go for a walk? You and me?" He asked. Kira smiled.

"Sure, sounds like a good idea," she replied.

She stood up and she put her guitar in her car before she and Conner started leading her through the woods.

**(The Lab)**

Tommy was looking over some papers when the alarm went off. "What…" he trailed off. He turned on the screen and he saw energy all over the place. "Not good," he commented.

**(The Woods)**

Kira held onto Conner's hand as they walked through the trees. "Is it just me, or is it quiet?" She asked. Conner shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't think so," he replied.

Kira suddenly felt really uncomfortable and unsafe. "KIRA!" A voice shouted. They looked up to see Tommy driving up on his old raptor cycle. "Get away from him," he instructed. Kira gave him a quizzical look.

"What?" She asked.

"He's…" Tommy was cut off.

A sudden blast knocked Tommy down on the ground. "DR. OLIVER!" Kira shouted. Kira turned and saw Conner standing there with his staff in hand. "What have you done!?" She demanded. Conner laughed evilly as he waved his hand over his face and his eyes flashed green. "No…" Kira murmured. She backed away from him in shock. "I trusted you!" She hissed. Conner laughed evilly as he snapped his fingers and was back in his old uniform.

"You really shouldn't trust me anymore, Kira," he commented.

Kira held her morpher up. "RED…" she started. Conner shot a blast at her wrist that made her morpher fly off her wrist and it landed on the ground far from her. Kira hit the ground and she held her wrist in pain.

"Whoops," Conner laughed.

Kira winced in pain when he grabbed her arm and pulled her up from the ground. Tommy finally came out of it and he shook his head. "You'll be coming back with me," Conner sneered.

"Not this time," Tommy answered.

He morphed and pulled out his saber, hitting Conner in the back. Conner dropped Kira and spun around with a sneer. "You!" He snapped.

"We trusted you," Tommy snapped.

Conner laughed. "You know what they say. Keep your friends close, but your enemies closer," Conner answered.

"FALCON TALON FLAME!" Tommy shouted.

"HAWK FLAME!" Conner shouted.

Kira looked up to see her morpher not too far and gasped when a huge explosion occurred from their attacks. She slowly got up and went to get her morpher. "Give it up, Tommy. You can't defeat me," Conner laughed. Kira looked over to see Tommy on the ground.

"No," she whispered.

"You can't win, Conner," Tommy insisted.

"I can and I will," Conner answered.

"NO!" Kira screamed.

Kira grabbed her morpher. "RED PANTHER RANGER!" She shouted. She morphed and she ran over to Tommy. "PANTHER DAGGERS!" She shouted. She jumped in front of Tommy and blocked Conner's attack.

"Well, found another man haven't we, Kira? Didn't know you like you liked the older guys," Conner sneered.

"Back off, Conner," she insisted.

Conner kicked her in the stomach and Kira hit the ground. Tommy tried to get up, but the pain from the explosion was taking it's effect on him. Kira looked at Conner with tear-filled eyes. "Conner I'm begging you, please don't do this," she insisted. Conner grabbed her by her throat and slammed her against the tree. Kira gasped for air and Conner laughed. Darkness was starting to take over, but she was able to kick him in the stomach and he dropped her. She held her throat and gasped for air.

"Stronger than you used to be," he commented.

Kira glared at him. "You're a monster," she hissed. Tommy stood up and walked over to Kira. Conner cackled evilly.

"You will meet your fate soon enough. Both of you," he informed.

Conner slammed the end of his staff to the ground and disappeared. "NO!" Kira shouted.

"Let him go, Kira," Tommy insisted.

Kira de-morphed and she led her throat. "I thought…" she trailed off. Tommy nodded and helped her off the ground.

"I know," he answered.

Tommy got her back to the lab.

**(The Lab)**

Hayley was taking care of Tommy's injured side. "How's Kira?" Tommy asked. Hayley sighed and glanced at Kira.

"I had to give her a sedative to get her to relax," she replied.

"Things are getting bad, Hayley."

Hayley nodded her head slowly. "It's taking a toll on Kira," he added.

"Yeah," she agreed.

Tommy winced slightly before getting up and pulling his shirt back on. "We have no other options," he informed.

"What are you saying?" Hayley asked.

Tommy looked over at Hayley. "The only way we can defeat Conner is by destroying him," he replied.


	11. Won't Give Up

Chapter 11: Won't Give Up

The next day, Kira was down in the lab when Tommy called for them. "What's going on, Dr. Oliver?" She asked. Tommy sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Okay, I know the past few months have been hell," he commented.

They nodded their heads slowly. "I have come to a very….very difficult decision," he informed.

"What?" Kira asked.

She felt her heart pounding hard against her chest, fearing of what her former teacher was going to tell them. "The only way we can defeat Conner is by destroying him," he replied. Kira shook her head.

"I think he's right," Trent agreed.

Ethan and Kitty nodded. "He's not right," Kira objected. She stood up. "We're not going to kill Conner," she objected.

"Kira. He's kidnapped you three times and tried to rape you three times. He tried to kill all of us. He's worse than how I was when I was evil and he's worse than Trent," Tommy answered.

"We can't give up on him."

"Kira, he was close to killing us so many times."

"I SAID NO!" She shouted.

Kira took off out of the lab. "I'll go after her," Kitty told them. Trent grabbed her hand.

"No, I will," he answered.

Trent got up and went after her.

Kira ran through the trees not caring where she was going. "KIRA!" Trent shouted. She stopped and she looked over to see Trent catching up with her. "Man you run fast," he commented.

"What do you want?" She asked.

Trent leaned against a tree and he looked at Kira. "Kira, just think about it. Conner's been close to destroying us more times than any enemy," he pointed out.

"Dr. Oliver told us not to give up on you. His friends didn't give up on him. Why the hell should we give up on Conner?" She asked.

"Because Conner's too strong to beat."

"Not a good enough reason."

"Kira…"

Kira stopped and she looked at him with her hands pressed against her temples. "Trent, I don't want to hear it. The answer is no. We don't destroy Conner," she answered. Trent grabbed her arms.

"Damn it Kira. Stop thinking with your heart for a minute and open your eyes. We can't beat him," he snapped.

"Yes, we can. We have to find his weakness."

Trent let out a frustrated sigh. "Kira, this isn't a story book where you're going to go off with Conner and live happily ever after," he told her. Kira glared at him.

"Let go of me, Trent," she hissed.

Kira glared at him and pushed him away and turned to walk away. "KIRA!" Trent shouted. Kira walked away ignoring him.

**(The Lair)**

Conner saw Kira walking alone and an evil sneer came across his face. "Shouldn't go walking through the woods by yourself," he sneered.

**(The Woods)**

Kira kept walking when a green flash appeared in front of her. Conner cackled evilly. "Stay away from me," she told him. Conner rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, you think I'm going to listen?" He asked.

He held his staff up and green electricity shot out of the jewel and grabbed Kira. "LET GO!" Kira shouted. Kira struggled against the binds and knew exactly what was going to happen next. "No, no, no," she whispered. Kira dug her heels into the ground. "Conner, please don't do this, please," she begged. Kira struggled harder. "CONNER DON'T DO THIS!" She screamed. Just then, Conner froze. The green electricity disappeared and Kira stood there in shock.

"Kira?" He asked.

Kira gave him a quizzical look. "Where am I?" He asked. Kira was in shock as she looked at him. Conner held his head and he suddenly collapsed to his knees.

"Conner!" She gasped.

She ran over and kneeled in front of him. "What was the last thing you remember?" She asked. Conner thought about it for a second.

"I remember….being attacked…and brought to this cell. That's all I remember," he replied.

Conner looked at her. "Kira…what have I done?" He asked. Kira touched his face and felt a lump go up into her throat.

"It wasn't you," she murmured.

"What?"

Kira felt tears press against her eyes. "I knew it wasn't you who was attacking us," she replied.

"I what?" He asked.

Kira was about to answer when Nerak appeared. "CONNER!" Nerak shouted. Conner and Kira looked up. "You're returning with me," he snapped.

"No," Kira objected.

Conner held his head feeling a sharp pain go through his head. Kira placed a hand on his shoulder. "Conner?" She asked. She saw his eyes change green for a second. "Conner no!" She gasped. Conner shook his head.

"I can't fight it, Kira," he told her.

Tears pressed against her eyes. "I'm going to save you from this. I promise," she told him. She kissed him briefly. Conner pulled back and he pushed her towards Tommy's lab.

"GO!" He shouted.

Kira ran and Conner held his head and leaned forward. "Go…" he whispered. Nerak laughed as he disappeared with Conner.

**(The Lab)**

"YOU GUYS!" Kira shouted. She ran into the lab and the others looked up. "I just saw Conner," she told them.

"You okay?" Kitty asked worriedly.

"I'm fine," she replied.

"What happened?" Tommy asked.

Kira sat down and she told them everything. "Guys, I broke through. It was Conner," she told them.

"It could've been a trick," Ethan pointed out.

"You had to be there. He doesn't realize he's attacking us," Kira explained.

Tommy listened to her and Kira looked at them. "Dr. Oliver, we can't destroy Conner. We have to figure out the source to this spell and destroy it," she told them.

"The only source we are aware of is Nerak," Trent answered.

Kira thought about it for a minute. "Wrong," she objected. They gave her a quizzical look. "The jewel on Conner's staff. That's the source to his power," she informed.


	12. About to Break

Chapter 12: About to Break

Kira ran on top of a hill to get their plan in motion. "CONNER! I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!" She shouted. Kira looked over to see the other Rangers hiding like she told them. "CONNER! I SURRENDER TO YOU!" She shouted. She bent down on one knee to prove her point. The others watched as a green light appeared behind her and Conner stood there.

"About time," he commented.

Kira stood up and she looked at him. "You really giving up? Or are you going to pull a stunt like you did before?" He asked. Kira smiled as she stood in front of him. The others felt sick as they watched their Red Ranger act like she was going to actually give herself to the evil Green Ranger.

"What do you think?" She replied.

She removed her morpher from her wrist and she placed it in his hand. "I think that gives you a clue," she commented. Kira circled around him.

"You left your morpher behind before and you jumped out of a two story window," he reminded.

"What? Don't like a little challenge?" She asked.

Conner grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her time. "I enjoy a challenge," he replied. Kira smiled and then she placed a hand on his staff.

"Good," she answered.

Conner pulled her tightly against him and he kissed her. He suddenly caught something out of the corner of his eye and looked up to see Trent. "You wench," he snapped. He pulled back and he hit her hard enough to knock her off her feet. "Thought you could ambush me," he hissed. Kira wiped the blood from her lip.

"Was the plan," she commented.

Kitty ran over to Kira. "You okay?" She asked. Kira nodded and she saw her morpher still in his hand.

"GREEN HAWK RANGER!" Conner shouted.

He slammed his staff to the ground and he was engulfed in the green light. Kira stood up and she ran at Conner to get her morpher back. Conner glared at her and elbowed her in the side, making her fall back on the ground. She held her side and winced in pain. "GO!" Kira shouted. The Rangers nodded.

"PURPLE COYOTE RANGER!" Kitty shouted.

"BLACK TIGER RANGER!" Trent shouted.

"BLUE ORCA WHALE RANGER!" Ethan shouted.

"WHITE FALCON RANGER!" Tommy shouted.

All four spun around and slammed their fists to the ground. They engulfed in their respective colored lights. "We'll get your morpher back," Kitty assured her.

"Don't worry about me, just destroy that staff," Kira hissed.

"BLACK TIGER SABER!" Trent shouted.

"COYOTE LANCE!" Kitty shouted.

"ORCA WHALE SHIELD!" Ethan shouted.

Tommy pulled out Saba and they ran at Conner. Conner held his staff up. "HAWK FLAME ORB!" Conner shouted. He swung his staff around in a circle and a ball of green fire appeared. "FIRE!" He shouted. He threw the blast at them and watched as they were knocked off their feet. "Nice try," he laughed. Kira was waiting for the right moment.

"Wait for it," she whispered.

Kitty stood up with her lance and started fighting Conner on her own with Trent and the others following her not long after that. "Wait for it," Kira whispered.

"COYOTE HOWL BLAST!" Kitty shouted.

She did a front flip and threw the blast at Conner's back. Conner moved out of the way, but the morpher fell from his hand. "NO!" Conner shouted. Kira got up and she rolled on the ground, grabbing the morpher at the same time. She stood up and put her morpher back on her wrist.

"RED PANTHER RANGER!" She shouted.

She spun around and hit the ground with her first and was engulfed in the red light. "Put all our powers together," she told them. They nodded and stood next to her. "PANTHER CLAW ATTACK!" Kira shouted.

"COYOTE HOWL BLAST!" Kitty shouted.

"TIGER LIGHTNING SLASH!" Trent shouted.

"ORCA WHALE WATER CLASH!" Ethan shouted.

"FALCON TALON FLAME!" Tommy shouted.

Conner stood up and held his staff up. "HAWK FLAME ORB!" He shouted. Kira nodded with a grin.

"FIRE!" She shouted.

They threw their blasts at Conner. With their powers combined, Conner's attack was thrown back and the green jewel on the top of his staff broke. "NO!" Conner shouted. A huge explosion occurred and it threw them all back.

After a few minutes, Kira sat up. "Everybody okay?" She asked. She was trying to see through the smoke.

"Yeah," they replied.

Kira stood up. "Conner!" She gasped. She ran towards where the explosion threw Conner and stopped short.

"What?" Tommy called out.

Kira took off her helmet and smiled. Conner was walking up, his helmet was under his arm and he looked at Kira, his eyes were no longer green. "Hey," he greeted with a small grin. Kira dropped her helmet and threw her arms around his neck. Conner dropped his helmet and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting her off the ground a bit.

"I told you that I'd save you from that spell," she told him.

Conner smiled and closed his eyes. "Not a doubt in my mind," he answered. He looked up when the other Rangers walked up. "Hey guys," he greeted. Tommy walked up to Conner and shook his hand after a minute.

"Welcome back," Tommy answered.

One by one every Ranger welcomed Conner back.

**(The Lair)**

"NO!" Nerak snarled. He watched the reunion with a sneer. "No! This can't be happening," he snapped. He swung his sword around and disappeared.

**(The Forest)**

"RANGERS!" Nerak shouted. They looked up to see Nerak floating in the sky. "You took away my servant and now you will pay," he snapped. Conner wrapped his arm around Kira's shoulders.

"You can't win, Nerak," Trent told him.  
"Oh yes I can! The Earth will be mine for the taking!" Nerak laughed as he disappeared.

Conner rubbed his forehead and let out a sigh. "Now what?" He asked. Tommy looked at Conner.

"We fight him, like we always fought our enemy," Tommy replied.

Conner nodded with a smile.


	13. No Apologies

Chapter 13: No Apologies

Kira sighed as she walked with Conner, holding his hand. "Hayley said she can get your staff fixed," she informed.

"Good," he answered.

Kira smiled and sighed as they walked down through the park. Conner held her hand up and kissed the top of it. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

Kira stopped and she held his hand. "Kira, I want to apologize," he started. Kira shook her head.

"Don't," she objected.

"But…"

Kira shook her head and placed a finger against his lips to silence him. "You listen to me. It wasn't your fault," she assured him. Conner sighed and stroked her face.

"You are the best thing that's ever happened to me," he commented.

Kira smiled and she let out a sigh. "Ditto, Jock Boy," she answered. Conner let out small sigh. Then his face turned serious again.

"But…I almost raped you…" he told her.

Kira shook her head and she held his hands. "That wasn't you," she murmured. He shook his head slightly.

"Why doesn't that help me for some reason?" He asked.

Kira bit her lip and they sat down. "I think after awhile, you'll realize that it wasn't your fault. I know it wasn't your fault. Conner, you were under Nerak's spell. You had no control over any of your actions," she replied. She placed her head on his shoulder. "You're back now. It's just Conner and Kira again," she commented. Conner smiled and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer to him. She closed her eyes. He ran circles on the top of her hand and he kissed the side of her head.

Kira was loving this. She was loving the fact she was with him again like she always wanted. Even back in high school she was head over heels with him, but she didn't want to join the crowd so she acted like she never liked him. But every year, it became harder and harder. Especially when she was a Ranger. Those feelings she kept bottled up inside wanted to come out at full force, but she stopped herself. She feared to lose his friendship if she told him.

Conner looked down at Kira and lifted her chin up. She look up and he pulled her into a kiss. She kissed him back and giggled when he pulled her into his lap.

**(The Lab)**

"Has anyone seen Conner and Kira?" Ethan asked without looking up from his laptop. Kitty rolled her eyes and leaned against the desk.

"I think Conner and Kira need a little bit of them time," she replied.

"Alone time?" Ethan asked.

Kitty winked at him. "Soon as you find a girl, Ethan, you'll get it," she commented. Ethan rolled his eyes and looked back at his laptop.

Trent was drawing when Kitty sat next to him, pushing her hair behind her ear. "Hey," she greeted. Trent glanced at her with a smile before going back to his drawing. "What are you drawing?" She asked.

"Nothing actually, just really doodling," he replied.

Kitty smiled as she took the sketchbook from his hands. "Kitty give that back," he insisted. Kitty held it above his head.

"What are you going to give me?" She asked.

"Respect."

"Oh! Trent Fernandez giving me, Kitty Jenson, respect?"

"Come on, Kitty give it back."

Kitty laughed as she ran out of the lab with his sketchbook in her hands. "KITTY!" Trent shouted.

**(The Woods)**

Kitty laughed as she hid behind a tree. "Okay, Kitty, give it back," he called. Kitty held up the sketchbook when she came out.

"First, what were you drawing?" She asked.

"If you give it back, then I'll tell you," he replied.

"No, you tell me first and then I give it back."

Kitty ran from his grasp and she opened the sketchbook. She turned it to the page he was drawing on and she froze. "It wasn't really ready," Trent told her. Kitty looked at him.

"It's me," she commented.

Trent rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah…" he answered. Kitty smiled and she handed him the sketchbook.

"It's really sweet, Trent," she commented.

Trent smiled and realized how close they were. He took the chance and kissed her. Kitty froze for a minute before she relaxed and kissed him back.

**(The Park)**

Conner and Kira were walking through the park and heading back into the city. "So, where do you want to go Saturday?" He asked. Kira gave him a quizzical look.

"You asking me out?" She asked.

"Well, speaking we just made out on the park bench, I think I should," he replied.

"So you're obligated to?"

"No?"

"You feel like doing me a favor?"

"What? No!"

Kira laughed. "Calm down," she laughed. Conner sighed and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"We've only been together for like what a few hours and you're giving me grief?" He asked.

Kira laughed and she wrapped her arm around her waist and leaned against him slightly. "That's what you get for wanting to go out with me," she quipped. Conner rolled his eyes and they came up to her house.

"I'll see you Saturday?" He asked.

"You bet," she replied.

Conner kissed her goodbye before heading back to his house.

Kira was playing her guitar when her phone rang. "Hello?" She answered.

"I've been kissed!" Kitty announced on the other line.

"Kitty?"

"No, Hayley. Of course Kitty."

Kira sat up. "Trent kissed you?" She asked.

"Yep," Kitty replied with a small giggle.

"Well, I was kissed too. But Conner and I had a full blown make out session in the park."

"No way!"

"Yeah way!"

Both girls giggled on their ends. "This is really weird, Kitty. I've never acted this way before," she commented. Kitty laughed on her side.

"A whole different feeling isn't it?" Kitty asked.

"No lie," Kira replied.

After awhile, the two girls spoke about what was going to happen next when something hit Kira. "Kitty, why aren't you even home yet?" She asked.

"Sorry, mom. I'm over at Trent's," Kitty replied.

"Kitty…"  
"Calm down, cuz. We're not doing anything."

Kira sighed and pushed her hair out of her face. "When are you coming home?" She asked. Kitty sighed.

"In an hour," Kitty answered.

"Just be careful."

"Will do."

"Bye."

"Bye."

They hung up and Kira rubbed her forehead. "What a nightmare," she muttered.


	14. Nightmares

Chapter 14: Nightmares

One night, Conner had once again dropped Kira off at home. He went home and got in a shower and got ready for bed. Conner rubbed the back of his neck still feeling so much guilt for what he did. He pulled off his shirt and climbed into bed. In a matter of moments, he was asleep.

**(Conner's Dream)**

_**Kira pulled on the chains again. Conner walked over and he ran his index finger along her jaw line and Kira tried to pull away. "Why are you doing this? Why are you serving him?" She asked. Conner chuckled evilly. Kira closed her eyes and turned her head away when he got on her.**_

"**_I'm doing this because you're mine now. And I don't serve Nerak. He and I just made a deal," he replied._**

_**Kira felt a lump rise in her throat. "Why are you doing this to me?" She asked. Conner kissed her chin.**_

"**_I think we already went through that one," he replied._**

_**Kira closed her eyes and pulled on her chains to try to get him off her. "Don't!" She insisted. She closed her eyes and bit her tongue when his hand went up her night shirt. Kira shook her head. "STOP!" She shouted. Kira felt her nails digging into the palms of her hands the harder she tugged on her chains. Conner lifted her shirt up and kissed her stomach and moved up. "DON'T!" She shouted. Conner's hands ran up and down her sides and he kissed her neck.**_

**(End Dream)**

Conner woke up with sweat pouring down his forehead. He climbed out of bed and walked into his bathroom. He turned the water on and splashed the cool water into his face. He let out a sigh and looked in the mirror and his heart stopped. "No…" he whispered. He looked in the mirror in shock. His eyes were green. Conner didn't care what time it was, he grabbed the phone that was by his bed and dialed Tommy's number.

"Whoever this is better have a good reason to wake me up," Tommy muttered on his end.

"Dr. Oliver, it's Conner," he answered.

"Conner? Is everything alright?" He asked.

"Dr. Oliver, there's something wrong with me. My eyes are green."

"Come to the lab."

"On it."

Conner hung up, threw his clothes on, and he hurried out of his apartment.

**(The Lab)**

Tommy ran a scanner over Conner. "What's going on Dr. Oliver?" Conner asked. Tommy set the scanner aside.

"There isn't anymore of the evil energy in you," Tommy replied.

"Then why are my eyes green?"

"They were green. Not anymore."

Conner let out a sigh and ran his fingers through his hair. "Conner, I think this is a side effect of being under Nerak's power for so long," Tommy informed. Conner let out a groan.

"Great, how long will this last?" He asked.

"I'm not sure."

Conner sighed and laid back on the medical bed with his hand pressed against his forehead. "Dr. Oliver, I'm also having these…nightmares…actually more like memories," he informed. Tommy pulled his chair up.

"Of?" He asked.

"Of what I had done when I was evil."

Conner sat up and looked at his former teacher. "I remember almost…raping Kira. I woke up and then my eyes were green," he informed. Tommy rubbed his forehead as he thought about it. "But it's not only that. How can I face Kira after what I almost did to her? How can she even want to be near me after what I almost did?" He asked. Tommy sat back.

"Sound like me when I first became good," Tommy answered.

Conner gave him a quizzical look. "I didn't know how to face the others after what I had done to them, but they kept saying that it wasn't me, it was Rita's spell. That wasn't you, Conner, that was Nerak's spell on you. You had nothing to do with what you had done," Tommy explained. Conner let out a sigh.

"I wish it was that simple," he answered.

Conner got off the medical bed and left the lab.

**(The Woods)**

Conner was walking around the forest when Kira's screams for him to stop echoed through his head. He lowered his head slightly and he kicked the nearest tree. "_It wasn't your fault, Conner_," Kira had said. He wished he could believe her, he felt weak that he couldn't even fight Nerak to keep him from turning evil. Conner felt ashamed that he hurt the girl he loved more than his life. He walked up to his car and got in. He sat there for a minute before starting it up and driving off.

**(Kira and Kitty's House)**

Conner pulled up to Kira and Kitty's apartment complex and got out of his car. He stood in front of the many buttons that went to each person's apartment. He hesitated for a minute before he pushed the button to Kira's apartment. "It's four in the morning," Kira muttered.

"Kira, it's me," Conner answered.

"Conner? What are you doing up at this hour?"

"I need to talk to you."

There was silence on her end and then a loud buzzing noise was heard. Conner opened the door and he went up to Kira and Kitty's apartment.

When he reached the door, he knocked and Kira answered. "You alright?" She asked. Conner walked by her and went inside. Kira closed the door and Conner sat down. "Conner, you've got me worried now, what's wrong?" She asked. Conner rubbed his forehead, trying not to look at her.

She was wearing red pajama pants and a red t-shirt that was obviously too big for her.

Kira sat across from him and he let out a sigh. "Kira…I've had a nightmare tonight….a flashback," he informed. Conner told her of what he dreamt about and Kira bit her lip.

"Conner…" she started.

"And you still want to be with me after what I had done?" He asked.

"Conner, listen to me."

Conner looked up at her and Kira sat in front of him and held his hands. "It wasn't you okay? It was _not_ you. I wish there was a way I could prove it," she told him. Kira stroked her face and she pressed her forehead against his and entwined his fingers with hers.

"Sheesh couldn't you two do this in the morning?" Kitty asked tiredly.

Kitty came out of her room wearing sneakers, blue jeans, and a purple t-shirt.

She walked over and grabbed her jacket. "And where are you going?" Kira asked. Kitty pulled on her jacket.

"You can sit here and go all mushy gushy with your boyfriend. I'm going over to my boyfriend's house," Kitty replied.

"Be careful."

"Kira, I'm nineteen, I think I know what to do."

Kitty winked before she left. Kira smiled and she looked at Conner. "Wanna stay?" She asked. Conner laughed slightly and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Not sure if that's the best idea," he replied.

"Conner, I'm not asking to go that far for a _long_ time. You don't have to stay."

Kira stood up and she ran her fingers through her hair. "But I'm going to bed," she informed with a smile. Conner watched her walk into her room. He pulled off his sneakers and jacket.

Kira got into bed and she smiled when she felt the bed shift a bit when Conner climbed in next to her. She turned and wrapped her arm around his stomach and placed her head on his chest. Conner kissed the top of her head and they fell asleep.


	15. Over the Line

Chapter 15: Over the Line

Kira was playing her guitar when she felt Conner's arms go around her. "Conner, don't," she laughed.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm working."  
"No you're playing."

Kira laughed when he nipped at her neck. "Don't," she laughed. She pushed him back. "Shouldn't you be going to see if you can get that soccer scholarship?" She asked. Conner sighed and leaned back against the wall.

"Party pooper," he told her.

"I told you, working," she answered with a wink.

Conner sighed and stood up. "Fine, I'm leaving," he informed. He kissed her cheek and left. Kira sighed as she got back to working on her song.

**(The Lair)**

Nerak watched Kira play with a sneer. "Well, little Red Ranger all by herself," he laughed. He held his hands up and he disappeared.

**(Kira's Apartment)**

Kira was walking around her apartment and she saw Conner's jacket still sitting on the chair. "Conner, you never pick up after yourself," she muttered. She picked the leather jacket up and smiled as she held it in her hands.

"Well, isn't this a cute sight?" A voice sneered.

Kira spun around and dropped the jacket. "Nerak!" She gasped.

"Surprise, surprise," he laughed.

Kira glared at him. "What do you want?" She asked. Nerak laughed again and he raised his hands and all of a sudden Kira couldn't move. Her heart was slamming against her chest, her throat was tight, her jaw locked, and mouth felt dry.

"Let see what my former loyal servant saw in you," he sneered.

"Don't you touch me," she hissed.

"I think you wouldn't have much choice in the matter."

Kira shook her head and tried to fight off the spell he had over her. "_Why did I make Conner go away_?" She thought to herself.

**(Soccer Field)**

Conner had finished his testing for a soccer scholarship and was just kicking some soccer balls into the net when he suddenly felt like something was wrong. "Kira," he whispered. He then ran as fast as he could off the field, jumped into his car, and sped all the way to Kira's apartment.

**(Kira's Apartment)**

Conner showed up and his eyes widened in horror. Kira's apartment was on fire. "KIRA!" He shouted. Conner looked at the people who were just staring. "CALL THE FIRE DEPARTMENT!" Conner shouted. He then ran into the apartment complex without a second thought.

Conner ran up the now smoke filled staircase and touched the door feeling the heat behind it. He kicked the door open and saw fire everywhere. "KIRA!" He shouted. He looked around and he found her lying unconscious on the floor. He ran over and picked her up. He ran out of the apartment, but then he saw that the whole place was on fire. "Damn it," he hissed. He looked down at his unconscious girlfriend and he took the chance anyways.

Conner ran to the stairs, but there was no way through the stairs even if he tried. He coughed when the smoke became too much. He saw a window and he looked down at Kira again. "Here goes nothing," he muttered. Conner held her tight and he burst through the window.

**(Outside)**

People watched in horror as Conner jumped through the window. Conner was able to turn so he landed on his back to protect Kira. He closed his eyes and used his shield to prevent him from breaking his back when he hit the ground. Paramedics came Conner set Kira on the ground. "Is she breathing?" Conner asked. Conner coughed from all the smoke that was inside the building and watched as paramedics did CPR. Kira gasped for air and Conner ran over to her. "Kira can you hear me?" He asked. Kira looked at him and the tears fell down her face. She hugged him tight and she let out a sob.

"Conner," she sobbed.

Conner hugged her back and let out a sigh. "It's okay," he murmured. Kira shook her head.

"It was him…it was Nerak," she told him.

Conner pulled back and looked at her. "What did he do?" He asked. Kira let out another sob as they got her on a gurney. "Guys stop, stop," he insisted. They stopped and Conner held Kira's hand. "What did he do?" He asked. Kira bit her lip.

"He raped me," she mouthed to him.

Conner felt his blood run cold and watched as they got her into the ambulance. "Sir, you should come with us," a paramedic informed. Conner pulled his arm away from him.

"Stay the hell away from me," he snapped.

Conner then ran from the scene.

**(The Woods)**

Conner ran through the woods and stopped. "NERAK! COME DOWN HERE AND FIGHT ME!" He shouted. Conner looked around. "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME YOU SICK PSYCHOPATHIC BASTARD! FIGHT ME!" Conner shouted at the sky.

"Didn't know you knew those kind of words," Nerak laughed.

Conner spun around to look at Nerak. "You son of a bitch. I should rip your heart out and jam it down your throat," he snapped as he walked closer. Nerak laughed.

"I just finished the job you were trying to do," Nerak laughed.

Conner grabbed Nerak but his throat and lifted him off the ground. "You stay away from Kira," he snapped. Nerak didn't look phased.

"Your eyes are green," he cackled.

Conner dropped Nerak and stepped back. "You are still my loyal servant, Conner," he informed. Conner shook his head.

"No," Conner muttered.

"You will return as my servant."

"Never."

"And you will kill your beloved Kira."

"NO!"

Conner fell to his knees holding his head to try to block what he was saying. "She's weak, you can kill her now. Kill her and return as my servant," Nerak told him. Conner shook his head.

"No, I won't do it. I'm not your servant anymore," Conner snapped.

"Once my servant always my servant. One day you won't be able to control yourself and you will kill her."

Conner shook his head. 'No," he murmured. Conner couldn't take it anymore. He opened his eyes and he held his morpher up.

"And without your staff, your morpher is useless," Nerak laughed.

Conner stood up and he glared at Nerak. "This is for Kira," he hissed. Conner pushed the button on his morpher. "GREEN HAWK RANGER!" He shouted. He spun around and slammed his fist to the ground.


	16. Always There

Chapter 16: Always There

"GREEN HAWK RANGER!" Conner shouted. He spun around and slammed his fist to the ground. He was engulfed in a green light. Once it faded, he stood up. "I can still fight you, with or without my staff," Conner told Nerak.

"I bet," Nerak laughed.

Nerak pulled out his staff and Conner bit his tongue. "Damn it," he hissed. Conner pulled out his dagger that he had in his belt and Nerak laughed at him.

"Your puny little knife won't affect me," he laughed.

Conner glared at him and started fighting him. Nerak took his staff and hit Conner in the stomach and tripped him onto his back. Conner groaned when he hit the ground. "Oh and by the way, Conner. I enjoyed my time with your girlfriend," he laughed. Conner couldn't get up, his head was spinning so fast that he felt sick to his stomach.

"You are a sick bastard," Conner snapped.

"No name calling," Nerak laughed.

Nerak slammed his staff to the ground and disappeared. Conner sat up slowly and he de-morphed. "Kira," he whispered.

**(Three Days Later)**

"NO!" Kira screamed. Kira sat up, breathing heavily, and her hair was stuck to her sweaty forehead. She screamed when someone placed their hand on her shoulder and she went to hit him, but Conner stopped her.

"Hey, hey, it's me," he assured her.

Kira calmed down when she realized where she was. She was at Conner's apartment, sharing his bed like they had during the past few days. "Conner?" She asked, her voice cracking. Conner stroked her face.

"It's okay," he assured her.

She shook her head and she hugged him tight. "I want it to go away," she whispered. Conner sighed and held her gently.

"I know," he answered.

She buried her head into his shoulder and let out a sob. Conner stroked her hair and rocked her gently.

Later that day, Conner and Kira were meeting the others in the lab. "What's gong on, Dr. Oliver?" Kira asked. Tommy turned in his chair to look at them.

"I think it's too dangerous for you guys to be living on your own," Tommy informed.

"I think we're a little old to be living with our moms and dads," Conner commented.

Conner had his arm wrapped around Kira's waist. "No, find a way so you can all live together," Tommy answered. They were silent and staring at each other.

"You can stay at my house," Trent put in.

"You sure?" Ethan asked.

"My dad and Elsa are living somewhere else. Could use some company over there," Trent replied.

Kira bit her lip and Conner wrapped his arm tightly around her. "I think it's a good idea," she murmured.

"Then it's settled," Tommy informed.

They nodded in agreement.

**(Trent's Mansion)**

Trent was leading them down the hall. "Ethan you'll be sleeping in this room and Conner you'll be sleeping in the room next to his," he informed. Kira bit her lip and let out a sigh.

"Kira, you'll be sleeping two doors down from Conner's room and Kitty your room is next to hers. My room is right across from Kitty's," Trent informed.

They nodded and went into their separate rooms.

Kira walked into her room and sat down on the bed. She felt like she was missing something and she knew what it was. Her guitar was gone along with everything else. She and Kitty did go out and buy more clothes, but their budget wasn't big enough to get Kira another guitar. Kira laid down on her bed and closed her eyes.

Conner was putting his things away when he came across a bag in his suitcase. He pulled it out and opened it, revealing some money that was inside. Conner let out a sigh and rubbed the back of his neck. He was saving it, he wanted to make it up to Kira someway. Conner hid the money in his drawer and pulled out his soccer ball, tossing it back and forth between his hands.

That night, Conner was asleep with his back facing the door. Kira opened the door and came inside. She closed the door behind her and she walked over to the bed. She moved over so she was standing in front of him. She reached out and touched his face. Conner woke up and saw her standing there. "Kira? Everything okay?" He asked. Kira nodded her head slowly.

"I want to stay with you," she replied.

Conner moved over and lifted the blankets up so she could get in. Kira climbed into the bed and she placed her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head. She sighed and she entwined her fingers with his as she fell asleep. He closed his eyes and fell asleep a few minutes after she did.

The next day, Kira was in the backyard watching a swan swim by. She looked up when she heard music coming from inside the house. She got up to see what was going on. She looked inside one of the extra rooms and saw Kitty dancing by herself. A smile came across her face to see her so happy. Trent came up behind Kitty and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Kitty was dancing by herself when she felt a pair of arms go around her waist. "Trent," she giggled. Trent nipped at her neck.

"What?" He asked.

"Stop."

"Why?"

"Because."

"Not a good enough answer."

Kitty giggled and pushed him away. "No, no, no," she laughed. Kitty looked out towards the window to see Kira there and watched her walk away. She let out a sigh and rubbed the back of her neck.

"You okay?" He asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine," she replied.

"Kitty?"

"Trent, I'm fine."

Kitty went to walk by when Trent grabbed her arm. "Kitty…" he started.

"Let go of me!" She hissed.

"Kitty, listen to me."

"No, I want you to let me go and leave me alone."

"Kitty."

Trent kept a grip on her arms. "What is it?" He asked. The tears were falling down her face. "Kitty…what is it?" He asked.

"It should have been me," she said suddenly.

"What?" He asked.

"It should've been me in there. I should've been in that apartment when Nerak attacked, not Kira. It should've been me in there, Trent. It should've been me."

Trent shook his head and hugged her. "It should've been me," she repeated. Trent hushed her and stroked her hair.

"It's okay," he murmured.

He kissed the side of her head and sighed. "It's okay," he repeated. Kitty buried her head into his shoulder and cried.

Kira sighed as she slowly walked around the backyard when a soccer ball hit her ankle. She looked up to see Conner standing there. "Hey," he greeted. Kira picked the soccer ball up and tossed it over to him. "How are you doing?" He asked. Kira nodded.

"Better," she replied.

"Good."

Kira nodded and went to walk away. "Kira, I'm sorry," Conner called out. Kira stopped and looked at him.

"Why are you apologizing?" He asked.

"Because I failed you."

"What are you talking about?"

Conner set the soccer ball down on the ground. "I failed you, Kira. I failed to protect you," he replied. Kira shook her head.

"No that's not true," she answered.

Kira walked over and held his hands. "You didn't know that this would've happened to me," she answered.

"But…"

Kira placed her finger against his lips. "It wasn't your fault. It was Nerak's fault," she assured him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. Conner hugged her back and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him. He kissed the side of her head and let out a sigh. "Having you here with me makes all the difference," she added.

"I'm always here, Kira. Always," he answered.


	17. All About US

Chapter 17: All About Us

A few months went by and Kira was able to come back as the Kira they loved. To the girl Conner loved the most.

One day, Kira was swimming in Trent's pool when Conner came out. "Hey," he greeted. Kira sat up and looked at him.

"Hey what are you doing?" She asked.

"What? Can't I swim with you?" He asked.

"You don't know how to swim."

Conner grinned as he took off his shirt and walked to the deep end of the pool. Kira was in disbelief when she saw Conner dive into the pool. He came to the surface beside her with a grin. "You learned how to swim," she commented. Conner shrugged.

"I had to learn sometime," he answered.

Kira smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck when he got closer. Conner smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer to him. He picked her up slightly and Kira wrapped her legs around his waist. Kira smiled and he pulled her into a kiss. Kira kissed him back and laughed when he pushed her up against the wall of the pool. Conner pulled back from the kiss and he caressed her neck with his lips. Kira tilted her head back and closed her eyes. Conner stopped slightly when he saw the scar on her collarbone. He traced the scar with his index finger before kissing it. "Well, things are heating up in here," a voice commented. They pulled apart and saw Ethan standing there.

"You know how to ruin a moment don't you?" Conner asked.

"Just a bit," Ethan replied.

Conner rolled his eyes and Kira climbed out of the pool. "Is there something wrong?" Kira asked.

"Nope, just came to see what you two were up to," he replied.

Conner got out of the pool too. "Kira, just once?" He asked. Kira smiled.

"I think you deserve it," she replied.

Conner chuckled as he pushed Ethan into the pool. The Blue Ranger resurfaced. "Dude, next time, don't bug us," Conner told him. Conner held Kira's hand and walked away. Trent came out with a laugh.

"I told you he was going to do that," he commented.

"Shut up."

Ethan splashed water at him.

Conner and Kira came back to her room. "Well, I'll let you off here," he commented. Kira grabbed Conner's hand before he could get far.

"I don't think so. You're not getting off that easily, Mr. McKnight," she answered.

Conner smiled and placed his arms on both sides of her so she had no way to get out. "So, where were we?" He asked. Kira smiled.

"I think we were right here," she replied.

She placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss. But then their morphers went off. They pulled back and Conner let out a frustrated sigh. "Damn," he muttered. Conner held his morpher up. "What's going on Dr. Oliver?" He asked.

"Nerak's sent his messenger back," Tommy replied.

"On it," Conner answered.

Conner looked at Kira. Kira nodded and she stood next to him. "GREEN HAWK RANGER!" He shouted.

"RED PANTHER RANGER!" She shouted.

They morphed and ran to the city.

The Rangers came and looked at the messenger Nerak had sent. "Well, Master Nerak wishes for you to return," the messenger laughed.

"Not happening," Kira snapped.

The messenger through a blast at Kira. "KIRA!" Conner shouted. Kira hit the ground and she held her stomach. "You okay?" He asked.

"I'm okay," she replied.

Conner stood up and glared at the monster. "HAWK STAFF!" He shouted. His staff appeared in his hands and he charged at the monster.

"CONNER DON'T!" Kira shouted.

Conner tried fighting the monster on his own. Kira stood up and ran towards him. "PANTHER DAGGERS!" She shouted. She jumped over the monster's head and helped Conner fight the monster.

"TIGER SABER!" Trent shouted.

"COYOTE LANCE!" Kitty shouted.

"ORCA WHALE SHIELD!" Ethan shouted.

They started fighting the monster together. However, Conner misjudged a move and he was hit in the stomach. He stumbled back and he held his stomach in pain. "Conner!" Kira gasped. She hurried over to him and kneeled by him. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"I think so," he replied.

The monster threw a final blast before disappearing once more. "Let's get him back," Ethan insisted. Kira nodded and they helped Conner off the ground and back to Trent's house.

**(Trent's House)**

That night, Conner was sleeping on his back when Kira came in. Kira bit her lip as she quietly snuck inside. She closed the door behind her. She bit her lip and she sat next to him on the bed. She stroked his bruised face. His eyes fluttered open, flashing the dark green like they always did for a brief second. "I can never get used to that," she commented. Conner looked over at her.

"What are you doing up? Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

Conner saw the tears in her eyes. "No you're not. What's wrong?" He asked. Kira shook her head and Conner sat up slightly. "Hey, what is it?" He asked. Kira held his hand.

"I'm scared," she confessed.

"Of what?" He asked.

Kira swallowed the lump in her throat before looking at him. "What are you scared of?" He asked. Kira took a deep breath.

"I'm scared to lose you again," she replied.

"Kira…  
"I lost you to him once."

Conner shook his head and he placed his hands on her face. "He can't beat us," he assured her. Kira shook her head and lowered her head. "Kira…" he murmured. She looked at him. "I love you," he added. Kira looked at him in disbelief.

"You love me?" She asked.

Conner nodded with a smile. "Yeah, more than anything," he replied. Kira smiled and she hugged him.

"I love you too," she answered.

Kira pulled back slightly and he kissed her deeply. Kira kissed him back and she scratched the back of his neck. Conner gently pushed her back against the bed. One of his hands left her waist and skimmed across her stomach and up to her chest. Conner sat up slightly and looped his fingers under the straps to her nightgown. Kira gasped him he gently nipped at her earlobe while he pulled the straps of her nightgown down. She arched against him when his hand went under the nightgown and spread her legs. Conner smiled when he heard her gasp underneath him. He caressed her neck with his lips, trailing kisses down her neck. He pulled the nightgown over her head and continued to kiss his way down her body. "Conner…" she half moaned, half sighed. She pulled him back up and she kissed him deeply. Conner kissed her back and ran his tongue along her bottom lip.

Kira arched against him before she turned him onto his back. She straddled his hips and smiled. "Like to be the one on top?" He teased. Kira laughed slightly and she leaned forward so her lips were close to his ear.

"Always," she replied.

Conner tilted his head back when she nibbled on his earlobe. She ground her hips into his, making him groan. Kira smiled and she kissed his throat and ran her hands down his chest and to his boxer shorts. Conner grabbed her hand with a chuckle and shifted so she ended up on her back. "Yeah, but I'd rather be on top," he murmured. Kira giggled and he kissed her again.

Conner caressed her thigh before pulling down her panties. Kira gasped into the kiss when he touched her _there_. She pulled back and she arched her back. "Conner…" she groaned. She grabbed the waistband of his boxers and pulled them off. Conner settled himself between her legs and he kissed her stomach and moved up. Kira kissed his shoulder and ran her hands up and down his back, feeling the warmth of his skin beneath her hands. Conner kissed her and entwined his fingers with hers. He kissed along her jaw line before looking into her face.

Kira's breathing was a bit labored, they were both sweating. "You know we can stop," he pointed out. Kira smiled and she shook her head.

"We've gone this far…why stop now?" She asked.

Conner nodded and with one swift thrust, they were still when he pushed himself into her. Kira bit her lip and let out a small moan. It was the greatest feeling she had ever felt in her whole life. Even though, now she wished Conner was her first. Conner started a steady pace and soon Kira was joining him. They were grinding against each other. Kira moaned his name every time he thrust into her. They were both close and they knew it. She closed her eyes and she tilted her head back, arching up against him again. "Conner!" She gasped when she went over the edge.

"Kira!" he answered.

Conner groaned and collapsed onto his arms so she didn't have to deal with his weight. They were both breathing heavily and Conner had his forehead pressed against hers. Conner rolled onto his back and Kira placed her head on his chest and held his hand. "I love you," she murmured. He kissed the top of her head and held her closer to him.

"I love you too," he answered.

In a matter of seconds, they were asleep.


	18. Aftermath

Chapter 18: Aftermath

Conner came downstairs to finding Ethan in the living room. "Hey, Ethan," he greeted. Ethan looked up from the game he was playing.

"Oh, hey Conner," he answered.

A smug grin came across his face. "Someone had a little fun last night," Ethan commented. Conner stopped midway to the kitchen and looked over at him.

"You know this how?" He asked.

"Oh please. Your room is next to mine, not hard to hear."

Conner sighed and leaned against the wall. "And you came down the stairs with a stupid grin on your face. Which isn't you," he added.

"I'm a morning person," Conner objected.

Ethan laughed. "Yeah, right. Since when? All through high school, anyone who'd try to talk to you in the morning you'd want to knock their lights out," Ethan laughed. Conner shook his head.

"Whatever," he laughed.

He walked into the kitchen to see Trent there. "Man, a guy can't go anywhere without running into someone," he commented.

"Well, speaking this is my house," Trent pointed out.

"Good point."

Conner grabbed an apple. "Just became a morning person?" Trent asked with a small grin.

"Dude what is it with you, Ethan, and my personal affair with Kira?" Conner asked.

"When you two needed to learn to keep it down," Trent replied.

"We weren't that loud."

Trent shrugged. "If you say so," he answered. Trent got his coffee and leaned against the counter. "By the way, where is Kira?" He asked. Conner took a bite of the apple before he answered him.

"Sleeping," he replied.

"Wore her out that bad last night didn't you?" Trent asked.

Conner threw the soccer ball he had in his other hand at Trent. "Shut up," he replied. Conner threw the apple core in the trash can. "What is this, pick on Conner day?" He asked.

"Just next time you two decide to have sex. Keep the noise level to a dull roar," Trent replied.

Conner went to hit him over the head when the Black Ranger ducked. "Shut up," He muttered. He turned and left the kitchen.

Kira sighed when she came out of the shower and looked over at the door when someone knocked. "Come in," she answered. Kitty came in with a smile. "What?" Kira asked as she dried her hair.

"Come on, Kira, don't play dumb with me," Kitty insisted.

"Seriously what?"

"You and Conner had sex last night."

Kira's face suddenly turned as red as her uniform. "Don't even try to deny it," Kitty added. Kira sighed and sat on the bed.

"Okay, I won't deny it. We did," Kira answered.

Kitty smiled as she sat across from her. "Well?" Kitty asked.

"Well what?" Kira asked.

"Was he good?"

"Kitty!"

Kira felt her face burning with embarrassment. "Come on, details, details," Kitty insisted. Kira grabbed her pillow and let out a sigh.

"Okay, he was good. Actually, good doesn't describe it," Kira answered.

Kira sighed as she laid back on the bed. "Even though, I wish Conner was my first," Kira told him. Kitty gave her a quizzical look.

"Who was your first?" Kitty asked.

Kira propped herself up on her elbow. "Trent," she confessed. Kitty's eyes widened in shock. "It was after prom. We thought we loved each other, but then afterwards, it just didn't feel right," she explained. Kitty sighed and she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Was it just once?" She asked.

Kira laid back on the bed. "Once, but we tried it again a couple of months after that, but it just didn't feel right, so we stopped," Kira replied. Kitty sighed and she played with the bracelet Trent bought for her on their second date. "Trent really cares about you though, Kitty," she added. Kitty sighed and she leaned back against the headboard.

"One question though," Kitty informed.

"What's that?"

"Does it hurt?"

Kira sat next to her and she ran her fingers through her damp hair. "The very first time, a little bit, but not so much after a little while," Kira explained. She sighed and smiled. "But tell you one thing, it's worth it if it's with someone you care about," she added. Kitty smiled. "Okay, enough about sex," Kira informed. Kitty laughed.

Tommy was walking down the hall heading towards Trent's art room to talk to Trent when he heard the girls' conversation. "No, seriously, who was your coach during the Pan-Globals?" Kira asked. Kitty laughed.

"I am serious. My Pan-Globals coach was Kimberly Hart," she replied.

"She won the Pan-Globals years ago! I remember watching that."

Tommy felt his heart stop at Kitty's words. He knocked on the door. "Kitty, can I talk to you?" He asked. Kitty got up from the bed.

"Sure," she answered.

She left the room and Tommy rubbed the back of his neck. "You said your coach was Kimberly?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Do you still keep in contact?"

"Duh!"

Tommy laughed slightly. "Yeah, stupid question. Um, can I have like her number or something?" He asked.

"Sure…wait a minute. How do you know Kimberly?" She asked.

"We went to high school together," he replied.

"Funny, she mentioned a lot of her friends from Angel Grove High, but you weren't mentioned."

Tommy sighed. "I suppose not, but seriously. I need to contact her," he answered. Kitty sighed and wrote down the number.

"First, I need proof that you knew her," she instructed.

Tommy sighed as he reached into his back pocket and pulled out an old high school picture of him and Kim. "Enough proof?" He asked. Kitty looked at the picture in disbelief. Tommy fidgeted slightly as Kitty handed him the number.

"If you weren't supposed to have her number, don't tell her it was me who gave it to you," she instructed.

"You got it," he answered.

Kitty watched him go and she went back into Kira's room. "What was all that about?" Kira asked.

"No idea," Kitty replied.

Tommy went out into his jeep and picked up his cell-phone. He dialed the number Kitty gave him and listened to the ringing tone on the other end. "Coach Hart," Kimberly answered.

"Kim?" He asked.

There was a long pause on the other end. "Tommy?" Kimberly asked. Tommy sat back in his seat.

"Kimberly, we need to talk," he replied.

He heard her sigh on her end of the phone. "Yeah, yeah we do," she agreed.


	19. A Surprise

Chapter 19: A Surprise

Kira was walking towards her room when she suddenly heard the sounds of an electric guitar coming from Conner's room. "Conner?" She called. She knocked on the door and the sounds stopped.

"Come in," he answered.

Kira came in. "Was I just hearing an electric guitar in here?" She asked. Conner laughed and nodded.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I didn't know you played."

"You never asked."

Conner set the guitar case into his closet. "My dad thought that playing any sort of instrument would be good, not just playing sports. He got my brother and me to play at least one instrument. Eric quit when he went to Blue Bay Harbor," he explained.

"And you just kept going?" She asked.

"Hey, what can I say? It's fun," he replied.

"Can I see?"

"Sure."

Conner pulled the guitar out of his closet again and pulled it out of it's case. "Wow…" she murmured. Conner smiled as she looked at the design. He saw her eyes glaze over. "I'd do anything to play again," she commented. He smiled.

"Sooner than you think," he answered.

Kira gave him a quizzical look. "I was hoping to wait until after this whole mess, but you look like you could use it," he added. Conner reached under his bed and pulled another guitar case off from underneath. "Check it out," he told her. Kira opened the guitar case and she gasped.

"Conner…" she murmured.

She pulled out a guitar that was nearly identical to the one that was in the fire. She traced her name that was engraved into the guitar. "How…" she trailed off.

"I went to every music store in town to find a guitar that matched your old one. Since that bastard burned your other one. I just thought it'd be cool to get your name engraved into it," he explained.

Kira bit her lip as she strummed the strings. "You like it?" He asked. Before Conner could react, she jumped on him with her arms around his neck. "I take that as a yes," he commented. Tears pressed against her eyes as she hugged him tight.

"Thank you," she murmured.

He hugged her back and kissed the top of her head. "Anytime, Rock Star," he answered. Kira pulled back.

"Have you written any songs?" She asked.

"Who me?"

"Yes you."

Conner laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "A couple…" he replied. Kira laughed at his nervousness.

"Well, I never thought I'd live to see the day," she commented.

Kira handed him his guitar. "Come on! Play a song," she laughed.

"I don't know, Kira," he answered.

"Aw, come on. I won't tell anyone that you were playing the guitar, come on."

Conner sighed and nodded. Kira smiled and watched as he started playing one of the songs that he wrote.

**(Right in, Right Out by The Pistol Whips)**

Once he finished playing the song, Kira's eyes widened in shock. "Whoa!" She gasped. Conner grinned and put the guitar away.

"Like I said, dad got me to play when I was a kid," he reminded.

"How young?" She asked.

Conner thought about it. "I'd say about ten," he replied. Just then, their communicators went off. "Oh great," he muttered.

"Time for work," she commented.

Conner nodded and they ran out of the room.

**(The Beach)**

The monster had frozen people with it's powers. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!" Kira shouted.

"The same thing I'm going to do to you," the monster laughed.

"Ready guys?" Conner asked.

"Ready," they replied.

"GREEN HAWK RANGER!"

"RED PANTHER RANGER!"

"BLUE ORCA WHALE RANGER!"

"PURPLE COYOTE RANGER!"

"BLACK TIGER RANGER!"

"WHITE FALCON RANGER!"

Conner's staff appeared as he spun around and slammed the end to his ground while the others slammed their fists to the ground. The monster laughed and threw it's ice power at the Rangers. "LOOK OUT!" Tommy shouted. They separated to dodge it's ice attack. Kitty hissed in pain when she hit a rock.

"Kitty!" Trent gasped.

Kitty held her shoulder and looked up when the monster stood in front of her. "Say goodbye, Purple Ranger," the monster laughed.

"NO!" Trent shouted.

Kitty tried to cover herself, but the cold blast never came. She opened her eyes and she gasped in horror. "TRENT!" She screamed. She got up and ran over to his frozen form. "Oh no! Trent!" She gasped.

"Aw, poor Purple Ranger lost her boyfriend," the monster laughed.

Kitty glared at the monster. "COYOTE LANCE!" She shouted. Her staff turned a deep purple. "COYOTE HOWL BLAST!" She shouted. She spun around and threw the blast at the monster. The monster laughed and blocked her blast. "No!" Kitty gasped. Kira got up and ran over to her cousin.

"Kitty, we have to retreat," she insisted.

"What about Trent?" Kitty asked.

"He'll be fine, we have to get out," Tommy replied.

Kitty looked at Trent's frozen form before leaving with the others.

**(Tommy's Lab)**

"Great, here we go again," Conner muttered. He threw his helmet across the lab.

"Conner calm down," Tommy told him.

"Dr. Oliver! Trent's a damn ice sculpture and you're telling me to calm down?" Conner asked.

"Yes."

Conner sat down and Kira sat next to him. Kitty sat on the other side of the lab with her helmet in her hands, tears streaming down her face. Ethan got up and sat next to her. "Hey, he's going to be okay," he assured her. Kitty felt a lump rise in her throat as she placed her head on Ethan's shoulder and cried.

Tommy went upstairs when he saw a dark pink convertible pull up to his house. "Who in the…" he trailed off. He walked out on the front porch and he stalled. "Kim?" He asked. Kimberly pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Hello Tommy," she answered.


	20. Can't Handle It

Chapter 20: Can't Take It

After their long talk on the phone, they had patched things up. Tommy couldn't be mad at Kimberly at the moment anyways. There were bigger things to worry about than them. She walked over and hugged him gently. Tommy hugged her back and let out a sigh. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"How did you know that I was even in trouble?" He asked.

"I've known you for years, I think I know," she replied.

"I'm fine, it's Kitty."

Kimberly pulled back. "Is she okay?" She asked. Tommy sighed.

"Come with me," he replied.

Tommy grabbed her hand and led her inside.

**(Tommy's Lab)**

Conner and Kira looked up as Tommy and Kimberly came downstairs. "She just fell asleep," Ethan informed. Kimberly let Tommy's hand go and she walked over to Kitty. She kneeled beside the medical bed.

"Kitty," she murmured.

Kitty slowly opened her eyes and she saw her former coach there. "Coach?" She asked. She sat up, pushing her hair out of her face.

"Hey, Kitty, long time no see," she commented.

Kitty hugged her tight with tears falling down her face. Kimberly hugged Kitty back and let out a sigh. "Been a long time since you hugged me like this," she commented. Kitty sat back and wiped the tears from her face. The others got up and left them alone. "What's got you all worked up kiddo?" Kimberly asked as she sat next to her.

"It's a long story," Kitty replied.

"I think I have time."

Kitty sighed again and she ran her fingers through her long dark hair. "You used to confide in me a year ago," Kimberly commented. Kitty let out a heavy sigh.

"Coach…we're not in the Pan-Global program anymore," Kitty answered.

"Uh huh…so…because I'm not your coach you can't trust me anymore?"

"Coach…I have this boyfriend…Trent. He's so sweet, loving, caring, and well he's everything."

"Okay."

Kitty bit her lip and she told Kimberly everything. "Oh boy, here we go again," Kimberly murmured. Just then, the alarms went off.

"Time to go," Conner told her.

Kitty nodded and stood up. "Ready?" Conner asked.

"Ready," they answered.

"GREEN HAWK RANGER!"

"RED PANTHER RANGER!"

"BLUE ORCA WHALE RANGER!"

"PURPLE COYOTE RANGER!"

"WHITE FALCON RANGER!"

They morphed and ran out of the lab. Kimberly bit her lip and she walked over to the computer to watch the fight. She typed something into the computer and Trent's frozen form appeared on the screen. She got up and she ran down to the beach.

**(Battlefield)**

Kitty winced when the monster threw a fire blast at her. "Kitty!" Kira gasped. She ran over to her. "You okay?" She asked.

"I'm fine," she replied.

Kitty held her side in pain. She gasped when Kira was pulled away. "KIRA!" She shouted. The monster kicked Kitty in the side, throwing her onto her back.

"This is the end, Ranger," he laughed.

"HAWK FIRE BLAST!" Conner shouted.

He threw a blast at the monster. The monster hit the ground and it's crystal orb that was in his hand broke. "MY CRYSTAL!" He shouted. Kitty winced in pain and sat up. "Well, that's one orb down. I have several," he laughed. He pulled out his fire orb since his ice one broke. He threw the fire blast back at Conner, knocking the Green Ranger to the ground. The monster laughed as he looked at Kitty. "You're mine now," he laughed. Kitty covered her head from the monster's blast.

"TIGER LIGHTNING SLASH!" A voice shouted.

Kitty looked up and Trent was standing in front of her. "Trent!" She gasped. She got up and watched as Trent used his powers and destroyed the monster.

"WAY TO GO TRENT!" They cheered.

Kitty stood back with tears pressing against her eyes. "Power down," Trent commanded. He de-morphed and looked over at Kitty. "Hey, Kit-Kat," he greeted. Kitty smiled through her tears as she ran over and hugged him.

"You're okay," she murmured.

Trent closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "I'm okay," he agreed.

Conner held Kira's hand with a smile as they watched the reunion in front of them. Tommy looked up to see Kimberly there. They just shared a glance. "Let's go guys," Tommy told them. They nodded and left.

**(Trent's House)**

Kira sighed as she came out of the shower, drying off her hair and smiled to see Conner asleep. The blankets were at his waist, showing the boxers he was wearing. Kira bit her lip as she looked at his muscled chest and stomach. "He sleeps," she murmured. She leaned against the doorframe as she just watched him. When she saw how miserable Kitty was without Trent, it made Kira realize how lucky she was to have Conner with her again. She walked over and she laid on her side of the bed. She propped herself up on her arm and she just stared at him for a little while longer. She reached out and ran her fingers along his jaw line. They went from his jaw line, to his neck, and she ran her fingers along his abs.

"And how long do you plan on doing that?" He asked.

Kira jumped slightly. "Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," she answered. Conner chuckled and he rolled so he was on top.

"I'm glad you did," he murmured.

She smiled as she placed her hand on the back of his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

**(Trent's Room)**

Kitty opened the door to Trent's room and saw that he was asleep. She turned to leave when she knocked over his drawing pad and the cup of pencils that was on the table. Kitty reached down to pick them up when she heard him laughing slightly. "Could you be anymore noisier?" He asked.

"Sorry," she murmured.

Kitty sighed and she walked over to him. "I wasn't trying to wake you," she added. Trent sighed.

"Nah, couldn't sleep anyways," he answered.

"Trent…"

"Yeah."

"Can I stay in here with you?"

Trent looked up. "Yeah, sure," he replied. He lifted the blankets up so she could get into the bed. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you too," he answered.

Kitty turned and placed her head on his chest. She entwined her fingers with his before falling asleep. Trent laid awake a little while longer. He kissed the top of her head, wrapped his arms around her, and fell asleep.


	21. Future Ruined?

Chapter 21: Ruined Future?

The next morning, Conner and Kira were just lying in bed, watching the sunrays enter their bedroom. "Well, I could get used to this," he commented. Kira laughed slightly and nuzzled his chest and placed a kiss on his chest. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. Kira sighed and entwined her fingers with his.

"I really wish you were my first," she murmured.

Conner kissed the top of her hand with a sigh. "Same here," he answered. Kira placed her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Things are really different now," she commented.

"No joke."

She ran her fingers along his chest and sighed. "You okay?" He asked. Kira sat up slightly, with the blankets held against her chest.

"Where do you think this will go?" She asked.

Conner gave her a quizzical look. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"Conner, is this just a summer fling before we go to college or is this serious?" She asked.

Conner sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "Why would I tell you that I love you if it was just going to a summer fling?" He asked. Kira closed her eyes.

"I ran into Krista yesterday," she replied.

"Okay…"

"She told me you said the same exact thing to her before you guys broke up."

Conner was in shock at what she had just said to him. Kira reached over the side of the bed and grabbed her clothes. She started getting dressed when Conner grabbed her. "Kira, listen to me," he told her.

"No, Conner, I don't want to hear it. You're a player," she answered.

"That's not true."

"Why would you believe Krista over me?"

"Because, Conner, for some reason, it shouldn't have surprised me."

Conner watched as Kira left the room and he leaned back against the head board. "Damn it," he hissed.

That afternoon, Kira was sitting outside by the lake with the guitar Conner got her in her hands. Tears pressed against her eyes as she thought of what Krista said to her.

**(Flashback)**

_**"So, you're Conner's current lover?" Krista asked. Kira nearly choked on the coffee she was drinking.**_

"**_What?" She asked._**

"**_You and Conner, you're together right?" Krista asked._**

"**_Yeah."_**

"**_How long?"_**

"**_Five months maybe."_**

"**_Then it won't be long."_**

_**Kira looked at her. "What?" She asked. Krista took a sip of her tea.**_

"**_Conner likes to play his little tricks on girls to get them in bed," Krista replied._**

"**_What are you talking about?"_**

"**_Have you two slept together?"_**

"**_That's not any of your…"_**

"**_Given you any gifts that are somehow very special to you?"_**

_**Kira bit her lip, her guitar. "He has hasn't he? Has he played the line of "I love you"?" She asked. Kira tried to block her out. "He has hasn't he?" Krista asked.**_

"**_Krista…" Kira trailed off._**

_**Kira swallowed the lump in her throat. "He'll dump you soon," Krista informed. She paid for her tea and left.**_

**(End Flashback)**

"Kira?" Conner called. Kira wiped her tears away and stared at the water. "Kira, we need to talk," he told her.

"I think we've said enough," she muttered.

Conner grabbed her arm. "We haven't said enough," he answered. Kira didn't face him. "Kira, talk to me," he told her. She shook her head. "Please talk to me," he insisted.

"I can't, because everything she said happened," she answered.

"Kira, Krista broke up with me."

Kira looked at him in disbelief. "What?" She asked. Conner nodded.

"I did the same things. I gave her things that meant her the most. I said I love you. I meant it then, because I thought she loved me too," he replied.

Conner sat down on the bench. "Come to find out she was using me," he added. Kira looked at him in disbelief. "And I quote "Can teach a jock new tricks". She played my emotions to prove a stupid point," he told her.

"But…" she trailed off.

Conner looked at the ground. "I haven't felt more ashamed until that day when she revealed her stupid plan to me. From prom all the way up to we broke up, I was just a damn experiment," he murmured. Kira kneeled in front of him.

"Conner…I never meant…" she trailed off.

"Well, next time get the facts before you judge me."

Conner got up and left her there. Kira wrapped her arms around herself, feeling really stupid. He was halfway at the house when he stopped and turned back at her. "Wanna know the funny part? For some reason, I actually thought you knew me. I nearly got myself killed protecting you. I wanted nothing more than to be with you, Kira. You just proved me wrong today," he added. Then he went back in the house. Kira lowered her head and let out a small sob.

Conner stormed upstairs to his room. "Conner?" Kitty called. She jumped when the door slammed closed. She listened to him starting to play his guitar and she went outside.

Kira had her forehead pressed against the wooden bench. "Kira!" Kitty gasped. Kira lifted her head and saw Kitty kneeling in front of her. "What happened?" She asked. Kira just stared for a minute.

"I think…I think Conner and I just broke up," she replied.

Kitty hugged her now crying cousin and let out a sad sigh.


	22. Make UP

Chapter 22: Make Up

Three days went by and the two of them were miserable and it drove the others absolutely crazy. All they did was mope around Trent's house. If one saw the other, they'd go the other way.

Kira was sitting in her room strumming the strings on her guitar as she thought about what Conner said to her. Tears pressed against her eyes. "How could I be so stupid?" She muttered. She set her guitar down and she placed a hand on her stomach. "Your daddy hates me now," she whispered. Tears fell down her face as she laid down on her bed and pulled her pillow close to her. "How can I tell him now?" She muttered.

Conner was in the soccer field kicking soccer balls into the net. "Conner," Trent called. Conner kicked too hard and nearly hit Trent in the head. "Hey! You did that on purpose," he snapped.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"What the hell has gotten into you?" Trent asked.

"Excuse me?"

"Kira's sorry for believing Krista."

Conner shook his head. "I'm not taking her back, Trent," he answered. Trent grabbed onto Conner's arm.

"Conner, Kira needs you," he told him.

"Kira did fine without me when I was evil. Hey, maybe you should just go back to her."

Before Conner could react, Trent punched him in the face. "Son of a bitch," Conner snapped. He held his jaw and looked at Trent. "What the hell was that for?" He asked.

"Knocking some sense into you. Conner, Kira needs you. She doesn't need anybody else on this team, she needs you. You've been holding her together," Trent answered.

"She doesn't need me."

"Yes she does! Come back to the house and see."

Conner just stood there wiping the blood from his lip. "You go back, Trent and I'll just stay here," he answered. Trent let out a sigh.

"Fine, I give up," he snapped.

Trent turned and walked away.

**(Trent's House)**

Kitty was with Kira now. Kira had her head in Kitty's lap and was crying. "Kira, everything's going to be okay," she assured her. Kira shook her head.

"How can everything be okay?" Kira asked.

"If Conner doesn't come back, then Trent and I we can help you."

Kira sighed and let out a small sob. "It won't be the same. I was stupid, Kitty, so damn stupid. I did this to myself," she muttered. Kitty was silent. "I don't know what to do. I can't have a baby now," she added.

"What are you saying, Kira?" She asked.

Kira placed a hand on her stomach. "I can't have a baby now," she replied.

"Kira you're not seriously thinking about…." Kitty trailed off.

Kira closed her eyes. "I can't raise a baby without Conner," she answered. Kitty shook her head and had Kira face her.

"Kira, you and I have been against that for years. You'll go against your own beliefs?" She asked.

Kira lowered her head. "Every life is precious, Kira, you know that," Kitty pointed out. Kira sighed and pushed her hair out of her face.

"I don't know what to do," Kira murmured.

They looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Kira asked. The door opened and Conner peeked in.

"Kira…can I talk to you?" He asked.

"I don't think that's such a good…" Kira cut Kitty off.

"Kitty, it's okay," Kira answered.

Kitty got up and she went to leave the room when she stopped in front of Conner. "If you leave this room and she's crying again I'll kill you," she hissed. Then she left the room. Conner sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"What do you want, Conner?" She asked.

Kira wiped the remaining tears from her face. Conner sighed and saw down on the bed. "Look, I've had a long time to think about this," he stated. Kira remained quiet. "I just want to know why you believed Krista over me?" He asked. Kira bit her lip.

"I don't now," she replied.

Conner sighed and she looked at him. "But Conner, I'm so sorry for what I thought and for what I did," she apologized. Tears pressed against her eyes. "I need you here with me, Conner," she added. She lowered her head.

"Kira…you never had to depend on me before," he pointed out.

"Things are different now."

"What do you mean?"

Kira took his hand and placed it on her stomach. "I'm pregnant," she replied. Conner's eyes widened in shock.

"Pregnant?" He asked.

Kira nodded. Before she could react, Conner hugged her tight. "I can't believe it," he murmured. Kira hugged him back.

"So you want to keep the baby?" She asked.

Conner pulled back. "Of course I want to keep the baby," he replied. Kira felt a lump rise in her throat.

"Thank God," she sobbed.

Conner hugged her again. "I'm here. I'm always here," he murmured.


	23. Head over Heels

Chapter 23: Head over Heels

Kira sighed as she walked around the house with a hand on her still flat stomach. A small smile came across her face. "A baby…" she whispered. She bit her lip and leaned against the wall. "How did this happen? I mean, only a few days ago, Conner and I were no longer a couple," she told herself. She yawned as she laid down on her bed and fell asleep.

Kitty sighed as she pulled her hair back in a half-ponytail. She chewed her bottom lip when she saw that the scar on her arm could be seen. She let out a sigh and rubbed her forehead. She jumped and gasped when there was a knock on her door. "Kitty, you ready?" Trent asked.

"Yes, I'm coming," she replied.

Kitty let out a sigh as she walked down the stairs. "Wow…" Trent murmured. Kitty smiled and pushed a stray hair out of her face. "You look great," he commented.

"Thanks. You look good too," she answered.

Trent grinned and he walked up to her. "Here, I want you to have this," he informed. Kitty took the box that he held up and she opened it. "It's amethyst," he added.

Inside the box was a necklace with an amethyst in the middle. Kitty was in awe, this was the necklace she stared at for months in the jewelry store window at the mall. She told Trent about how she just loved the necklace and wished she had it. "Trent…I can't accept this," she told him.

"Nonsense, it's my gift to you," he answered.

He took the necklace from the box and fastened it around her neck. Kitty sighed. "Trent, you really didn't have to," she pointed out. Trent wrapped his arms around her waist and she leaned back against him with a sigh

"I wanted to," he answered.

Trent kissed her neck and let her go. "Ready to go?" He asked.

"Yep," she replied.

"Then let's go."

Trent held her hand and they left.

**(Soccer Field)**

Conner dodged some of his friends as they played a game of soccer. "HEY CONNER PASS IT!" Conner's friend, Jeremy, shouted. Conner turned and passed the ball to Jeremy. Conner watched as Jeremy kicked the ball into the net.

"YEAH! WAY TO GO JER!" Conner shouted.

Conner patted Jeremy on the back with a grin. He walked over to his duffel and pulled out the bottled water he brought with him. "So, McKnight, how's Kira?" Derek asked. Conner grinned and sat back.

"She's good," he replied.

Conner dumped some of the water on his head and pushed his now wet hair out of his face. "You know, Krista was searching for ya," Jeremy commented. Conner was silent when they mentioned his ex-girlfriend.

"Why would she be searching for me?" Conner asked.

"Dude, she wants to talk to you," Jeremy replied.

Conner shook his head. "She broke it off. If I recall she was just trying to teach old jock new tricks," he muttered. He threw the water bottle in the trashcan near by. "I have to get back to Kira. See you guys later," he informed. He grabbed his duffel and left. While Conner was walking to his car, the rain started to fall. "Great," he muttered. He threw his duffel into the backseat of his car and got into the driver's seat. He drove off and headed back to Trent's house.

While Conner was driving home, his mind started going back to what Jeremy had told him. "_Krista was searching for ya_," his words echoed through his head. The pain that Krista had caused his heart came back to Conner like a slap in the face.

**(Flashback)**

_**Krista was sitting in the stands when Conner finished his soccer practice. "Hey," he greeted. Krista gave him a half smile before he kissed her cheek. "What are you doing here? Thought I was picking you up at six?" He asked.**_

"**_We need to talk," she replied._**

_**Conner gave her a quizzical look. "This isn't working out anymore," she informed.**_

"**_What do you mean?" He asked._**

_**Krista pushed her hair out of her face. "Conner…this wasn't real," she replied.**_

"**_What wasn't real?" He asked._**

"**_This whole relationship!"_**

_**Conner stood up when she did. "Seemed pretty damn real to me," he answered. Krista laughed and shook her head.**_

"**_I was seeing if I could teach a jock new tricks. Looks like I can," she informed._**

_**Conner felt like she had just taken his heart and stomped on it. Krista grabbed her purse and left, leaving him stand there with a lost puppy dog look on his face.**_

**(End Flashback)**

Conner was still hurt form those words. He loved her and she just treated him like dirt. "Stop being stupid, Conner. You shouldn't think about Krista anymore. She was a bitch to the end," he muttered. He pulled over and pushed his still damp hair from his face. He tilted his head back and he pulled a picture from his duffel. It was of him and Kira, that was taken a few weeks ago.

Conner had his arms wrapped around her waist and his forehead pressed against hers. Kira had her arms around his neck. She was a few inches off the ground, since he had picked her up.

A small smile came across Conner's face as he stared at the picture. Kitty had taken it for them, telling them that they need a sweet picture for when they were older and would look back on the moment years later. Conner sighed and he reached back into his duffel, pulling out a box. He opened the box, looking at the ring he had bought for Kira.

It was a simple elegant engagement ring. It was a silver band with a small ruby and two tiny emeralds on each side.

He sighed as he stared at the ring. He jumped when there was a knock on his window. He stuck the picture and ring back into his duffel. Conner looked up to see Krista there. "Krista…" he murmured. He opened his car door and stepped out. "You spying on me?" He asked.

"I saw your car on the side of the road, came to see if you were okay," she replied.

"Fine, couldn't be better."

Krista pushed her wet hair from her face. "What are you doing back in Reefside? Heard you gone off to some science lab to experiment with plants. Oh wait! That experiment was me, my mistake," he muttered.

"I came to talk to you," she answered.

Conner leaned back against his car. "What could you possibly want to say to me now?" He asked. Krista pushed her wet hair from her face again.

"I came to say I was sorry," she answered.

"Bullshit."

"Conner…"

"No! I'm not going to believe that, do you know why? Because Kira told me about your little encounter at Hayley's Cyberspace."

"Oh…"

"Yeah oh."

"About that…"

"I don't want to hear it."

Conner went to open up the car door. "CONNER!" She shouted. Conner stopped and looked over at her. "Why do you love her so much?" She asked. He closed the door.

"What?" He asked.

"I saw the picture and the ring, Conner. Why do you love Kira so much?"

Conner sighed. "Because Kira loves me for who I am. She didn't try to play me like you did. Kira saw behind the soccer and my popularity in high school. She saw me as Conner McKnight. You? You saw me just someone you thought you should change. I don't need changing, Krista," he snapped. Conner opened the door to his car. "You really thought you could come back here and try to fix things. You're too late to try to fix it," he added. He got into his car and drove off.

**(Trent's House)**

Conner pulled up to the house and got out of the car. It was still raining, but the rain wasn't bothering him anymore. He locked the doors to his car and went into the house.

Conner pulled off his jacket and placed it on the hook beside the door. He shook his head slightly, some of the water droplets hitting the wall. He walked upstairs and went into his room.

He walked into his room, and saw Kira asleep. Conner left his duffel by the wall, grabbed some dry clothes and went into the bathroom to change. He came out and laid down next to Kira on the bed. Kira turned over and she placed her head on his chest. "How did the game go?" She asked. Conner kissed the top of her head.

"Went well," he replied.

Kira sighed and he knew she was asleep again. Conner held her hand and placed his other hand over her stomach before falling into a deep sleep.


	24. A Secret Talent

Chapter 24: A Secret Talent

Kira smiled when she looked up and saw Conner coming in. "Conner," she called. Conner looked up with a grin as his girlfriend jumped down from the stage and pushed through the crowd to get to him.

"He, what are you doing? You should be up there," he commented.

"Yeah…but can't a girl say hi to her boyfriend first?"

"Yeah sure hi."

Kira laughed and kissed his cheek. "Very funny," she told him.

"Ladies and gentlemen Kira Ford," Hayley announced.

"Better get up there," Conner told her.

Kira nodded and she went up on the stage. Conner sat down next to Ethan with Trent standing behind him at the bar. Kira smiled as she started playing and started to sing one of her newest songs.

**(Just Words by Emma Lahana)**

Conner smiled as he listened to her sing, the ring in his pocket was starting to weigh him down. He had to ask her, but there was that possibility where she might say no. He wasn't sure if he could handle rejection again. Especially after the messy breakup with him and Krista. However, Kira was nothing like Krista. For one thing, Conner realized, Kira was much more fun to be with than Krista and Kira could put up with his silly antics. Conner decided a long time ago when Kira and him first started dating that this was the girl he was going to spend forever with. There was no one else out there for him. They were parted for a year to go on after their Ranger days, but he guessed it was destiny that brought him back to her.

Kira smiled as she looked out at the audience to see Conner sitting next to Ethan. She could see that he was deep in thought. She looked over to her left side to see his electric guitar sitting by the speaker. Her plan was set in motion. She knew Conner was going to show up, he always did. Now she had a way of getting him out of his funk. She knew Conner was happy, no doubt about it. But ever since Conner was turned evil, he was never the same. She wanted the old Conner back. Once the song ended, Kira grabbed her microphone. "Okay, everyone. How about we spice it up a bit?" She suggested. Everyone clapped and cheered. "Come on, Conner," Kira called.

Conner froze in his place and the shock expression was showing. "Come on," Kira insisted. Ethan nudged him.

"I don't think so," Conner answered when he snapped out of it.

"Aw come on, Conner," Kira insisted.

Conner sighed as he got off his stool and walked over to the stage. He climbed onto the stage and he looked at his girlfriend. "What are you doing?" He asked. Kira smiled as she walked over and handed him his guitar. "Where did you find this?" He asked. Kira winked.

"Your closet," she replied innocently.

"Kira…"

"The band already knows your song."

"I can't do this."

"Sure you can."

She had him put the strap of his guitar over his head and she smiled. "You can do this. You've been through much worse," she pointed out. Conner let out a sigh and Kira got off the stage. Conner looked over at the band.

"Numb?" He asked.

They nodded and Conner started off with playing his guitar. Kira smiled to see Conner in the spotlight for once.

**(Numb by The Pistol Whips)**

Kira looked over at the others to see them in shock that their Green Ranger could actually sing. A smile came across her face as she watched him. For the first time in a long time, she saw Conner's eyes shining.

Later that evening, Conner and Kira were walking along the beach. "What a rush," Conner commented. Kira laughed as she held his hand. "No seriously. I never felt that kind of a rush for a long time. The last time was our last battle against Mesogog," he commented.

"Now you see why I just love performing," she answered.

"No kidding," he agreed.

Conner wrapped his arm around her waist. "But you know, you should be punished for putting that on me like that," he commented.

"Oh yeah?" She asked.

Before Kira could react, Conner picked her up and carried her over to the water. "CONNER!" She shouted. Conner grinned and let her drop into the water. "HEY!" She shouted when she came up.

"There we go," he laughed.

Kira glared at him and threw water at him. She stood up and she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the water. "Okay now we're even now what?" He asked. Kira grinned as she got up from the water and walked to shore.

"I'm heading home," she replied.

Conner got out of the water and he walked up behind her, grabbing her from behind. "Conner," she laughed. Conner grinned as he nipped at her neck.

"Why go home when we can stay right here?" He asked.

"If you find a way to convince me," she replied.

She turned around and she kissed him. Conner kissed her back and pulled her closer to him.

**(The Lair)**

Nerak was watching them with an evil sneer. "The final battle is here and I will destroy you," he hissed. He waved his hands and the image disappeared. He walked over to one part of the room and sat down. He closed his eyes and held his hands up.

"_You will never win, Nerak,_" a voice told him.  
"Shut up Dulcea. You've been meddling into my business for too long," Nerak snapped.

"_The will beat you. As they have the rest of your evil allies. You can't win_."

"I swear Dulcea, when I win. I'm going to go to Phadoes and destroy you."

Then silence filled the room as Nerak constructed a new staff.

The staff was a deep red, carvings of flames covered it, and a black gem sat at the top of the staff. Nerak's ultimate weapon.

Nerak laughed evilly as he stood up. He saw a bat flying around his lair. He raised his staff. "FLAME OF DEATH!" He shouted. Black flames left the staff and towards the bat, but instead of it burning like it would, the bat hit the ground dead. The soul was brought back to his staff and he laughed evilly. "Perfect," he laughed.


	25. The Final Battle

Chapter 25: The Final Battle

Conner smiled as he led Kira through the trees. "Conner where are we going?" She asked. She had a blindfold over her eyes.

"You'll see it's a surprise," he answered.

Kira sighed. "I hate surprises," she whined. Conner laughed.

"You'll like this one," he replied.

Conner pushed back a branch and came to a clearing. "Can I take this stupid thing off now?" She asked.

"Yep," he replied.

Kira removed the blindfold and smiled. "Conner what is this?" She asked. Conner smiled and sat down.

"Lunch," he replied.

Kira laughed and sat across from him. "You had this planned?" She asked. Conner grinned and shrugged his shoulders slightly.

"Can't a guy appreciate his girlfriend?" He asked.

"I guess," she replied.

Conner smiled and kissed her cheek.

**(The Lair)**

Nerak walked back and forth in front of his army. "Leave no prisoners. Kill the Blue, Black, and White Rangers. Leave the Red and Green Rangers to me," he instructed. The army agreed. "KILL THE POWER RANGERS AND CONQUER EARTH!" Nerak shouted. The army cheered.

**(The Woods)**

Conner took a deep breath once they were done eating, this was it, he had to do it now or he was never going to be able to get it out. "Kira…" he started.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Um…there's something I want to ask you."

"Okay."

She sat up and looked at him. "What's up?" She asked. He let out a deep breath and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Um…you and I have gotten close during the past few months," he started.

"Uh-huh," she agreed.

"Well…um…I…"

Conner was mentally kicking himself now. "_Okay cool it McKnight_," his brain told him. He took a deep breath and looked over at her.

"Kira…will you…" He started.

But then their communicators went off. "Damn it," he hissed. Conner held his communicator up. "What's going on Dr. Oliver?" He asked.

"Nerak's attacking, he's got a huge army with him," Tommy replied.

"On it," Conner answered.

Conner looked over at Kira and they ran out of the woods.

**(In Front of the Lair)**

They stopped when they came to the lair. "Well, Rangers, this is the day you'll meet your end," Nerak laughed.

"You'll never win," Conner snapped.

"We shall see," Nerak answered.

"Ready guys?" Kira asked.

They nodded and held their morphers up. "RED COYOTE RANGER!" Kira shouted.

"GREEN HAWK RANGER!" Conner shouted.  
"WHITE FALCON RANGER!" Tommy shouted.

"PURPLE COYOTE RANGER!" Kitty shouted.

"BLACK TIGER RANGER!" Trent shouted.

"BLUE ORCA WHALE RANGER!" Ethan shouted.

Conner's staff appeared as he spun around and slammed the end of his staff to the ground while the others spun around and slammed their fists to the ground. Nerak laughed. "ATTACK!" He shouted.

"Spread out," Tommy instructed.

The Rangers went their separate ways and fought Nerak's army. Nerak watched with amusement to see the Rangers overpowered. He held his staff up and walked up to Conner. "RED DRAGON FLAME!" He shouted.

Before Conner could react, he was hit in the chest with Nerak's blast and hit the ground hard. "CONNER!" Kira shouted. Conner held his chest in pain and saw Nerak running at him. He grabbed his staff and held it above his head to block Nerak's attack.

"You won't win this time around," Nerak laughed.

"I beg to differ," Conner snapped.

He lifted his foot and kicked Nerak square in the chest. Nerak stumbled, but then he took his staff and hit Conner in the chest with the gem. A dark red blast came from the staff, knocking Conner back. Kira bit her lip as she kicked one of the hooded figures away and she ran over at Conner. "PANTHER DAGGERS!" She shouted. She blocked Nerak's attack and kicked him away. "You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

Kira helped him stand up. "The two Ranger lovers, together for one last time," Nerak laughed. Kira looked over at Conner.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Read as I'll ever be," she replied.

Conner held her hand as he raised his staff and a green light appeared at the end of his staff. Kira closed her eyes and swallowed as she lifted one of her daggers and a red light appeared on the end. "PANTHER, HAWK CRYSTAL FIRE ATTACK!" They shouted. Nerak raised his staff and the blast was absorbed into his staff.

"What?!" Kira gasped.

"No way!" Conner gasped.

Nerak laughed. "Thank you for the power boost," he laughed. He threw a blast at Conner, making him fly back and hit the wall. He tripped Kira onto her back. "Your job here is finished my servant," he sneered. He raised his staff. "FLAME OF DEATH!" He shouted.

"CONNER!" The Rangers shouted.

Conner looked up to see the blast coming, but then everything froze when Kira jumped in front of the blast. Time seemed to have stop and Kira's eyes widened in pain as the blast hit her. She de-morphed from the blast. "KIRA! NO!" Conner shouted in agony. He grabbed her before she hit the ground. "Kira! Oh God!" He gasped. He kneeled down on the ground holding her. "Kira…please answer me…" he nearly begged. The tears pressing against his eyes. Kira opened her eyes and saw Conner staring down at her.

"Conner?" She asked.

Conner sighed and held her hand. "That blast wasn't meant for you," he told her. Kira looked at him.

"Remember, Conner? I wasn't going to lose you again," she answered.

Conner took off his helmet and looked at her. "Kira, don't you dare leave me now," he told her. Conner pressed his forehead against hers.

"I love you," she murmured.

"I love you…" he answered.

Kira smiled slightly and fell completely limp. "Kira?" He murmured. Tears fell down his face and held her. "Kira no, no, no," he sobbed. He held her close to him and tears fell down his face. "No, Kira, please don't leave me," he sobbed.

"Well, one Ranger down," Nerak laughed.

Conner set Kira down on the ground and he stood up. "She was beautiful though," Nerak added. Conner picked up his helmet and put it back on. He turned and looked back at Nerak.

"This is for Kira," he snapped.

Conner picked his staff off the ground. "HAWK FIRE FLAME CRYSTAL POWER!" Conner shouted. He swung his staff around and was glowing green. "POWER UP NOW!" He shouted. He slammed his staff to the ground and the ground shook. A large crack formed into the ground and headed straight for Nerak.

"NO!" Nerak shouted.

The Rangers watched as Nerak fell through. Conner stood up from the ground and he walked over to where Nerak was. "THIS ISN'T THE END!" Nerak shouted. Conner pulled off his helmet.

"I'll see you in hell," Conner snapped.

He took his staff and slammed it in the ground and watched it close. Conner de-morphed and the Rangers watched as he walked over to Kira's lifeless body. He picked her up and walked by them without saying anything. However, he stopped in front of Kitty and the two stood there, both mourning the loss of someone who was so close to both of them. Then he left the hill.

That night, Conner was lying awake in bed with Kira's pillow in his arms. Her scent was intoxicating. But with every breath he took he felt like just fall over and dying. He looked up when there was a knock on his door. "Conner, can I come in?" Kitty asked.

"Go away," Conner answered.

"Conner…"

"Please just go away."

Conner closed his eyes and buried his head in the pillow. "Conner, um…I want to give you something," She informed.

"I don't care," he answered.

"Conner."

Conner sat up, picked up a glass that he had sitting on his nightstand and threw it at the door. "GO AWAY!" He shouted.

Kitty let out a sigh as she left what she wanted to give him by the door. "Kira had me hide it. It was for your birthday, Conner, but it I think it would be fair if you got it now," she told him through the door. She turned and walked away.

Conner got up and opened the door. He picked up the box and went back into his room. He closed the door and sat on his bed. He opened the box and found a picture of him and Kira that was taken at their high school graduation. Inside was a note. He picked it up and read it.

_Hey,_

_Been keeping this with me since the day we graduated? Remember? Happy birthday Conner. Love you always._

_Kira_

Conner set the note down and he looked at the picture. "Oh God! It should've been me," he sobbed. The picture dropped to the floor and Conner lowered his head in shame. "It should've been me," he repeated.


	26. Break Down

Chapter 26: Break Down

Tommy sighed as he walked up the stairs to Conner's apartment. Ever since Kira's death, they hadn't seen their former Green Ranger in days and he can't help but worry about him. Tommy went to open the door, but it was locked. "Conner, you there?" He asked. He knocked on the door and listened closely for any kind of movement. He heard the door unlock and he went in. "Conner…" he trailed off. He looked around the apartment and saw nothing but beer, whisky, and vodka bottles all over the floor. "Conner, what's happened here?" He asked.

"What's it to you?" Conner asked as he sat down again.

Tommy winced when he could hear Conner's words slurring as he spoke. "Conner, you're drunk," he stated.

"That's the plan," Conner slurred.

Tommy rubbed the back of his neck. "Is this what you've been doing for the past few months?" Tommy asked.

"Looks like it don't it?" Conner muttered.

"You know Kira wouldn't want you doing this to yourself," Tommy pointed out.

Conner took a shot of vodka and threw the glass up against the wall when Tommy mentioned Kira. "Kira's not here though isn't she?" He snapped. Tommy sighed and pulled Conner to his feet.

"Come on, Conner, you need sleep," Tommy told him.

"I don't need your help."

Tommy sighed once he got Conner into bed, he grabbed his cell phone. "Hello?" The person answered.

"Kitty, it's Dr. Oliver," he informed.

"Dr. Oliver, is everything okay?"

"Kitty, I need you to come over tomorrow. Conner's going to need our help."

"Got it."

Tommy hung up and he left the apartment.

The next morning, Conner woke up and winced when the sunlight hit his face. "Shit," he muttered. He buried his head into his pillow. His head was thumping badly and felt like someone was trying to drill his teeth through his skull when he heard crashing outside of his room. "What the…" he trailed off. He pulled on his clothes and went to see what was going on.

When he walked out of his room, he saw Kitty cleaning up his kitchen. "Kitty, what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Dr. Oliver called and said you needed help," she replied.

Conner rubbed his forehead to get rid of the splitting headache. "Should cut down on the alcohol," she commented. Conner ignored her and went to the fridge. "Conner, we need to talk," she added.

"No, we don't," he answered.

"Kira was my cousin, Conner. I loved her just as much as you did."

"Do, I still love her."

Conner pulled out a beer. "I talk to my friends, Conner, not run to the alcohol," she told him. She grabbed the beer from him and threw it in the sink.

"HEY!" He shouted.

"Conner, you need help!"

"No I don't!"

"Look at yourself Conner! You're a mess!"

"I just lost my girlfriend and my kid, Kitty! Sorry for not being all full of joy."

"That's not what I meant."

Conner glared at her. "You think because you still have Trent you know more than me? That you know who I am? Newsflash, Kitty. You don't know me. I never wanted your help, I don't want your help. Now do me a favor and GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" He shouted. Kitty sighed and grabbed her bag.

"Fine, if you want to drink yourself to death, be my guest," she snapped.

She slammed the door behind her. Conner sighed and sat down with tears streaming down his face. He placed his head in his hands and he cried like a young child.

**(Three Days Later)**

Conner was drinking another bottle of vodka when there was a knock on his door. "Who is it?" He asked.

"Conner, it's Miss Hart," the person replied.

Conner got up and he unlocked the door. Kimberly came in, a noticeable bump on her stomach. "Miss Hart, I see that the baby's growing," he commented. Kimberly nodded and saw the three bottles of beer and the bottle of vodka on the coffee table.

"Conner, what are you doing?" She asked.

Conner grabbed the bottle and took a swig. "Kitty and Tommy told me you were bad, but I didn't believe them until now," she commented.

"You come here to lecture me too, Miss Hart?" He asked.

"I came to help you," she replied.

Conner sat down, setting the bottle down on the coffee table. "I told Dr. Oliver, I told Kitty, and I'm telling you. I don't want help," he answered.

"Conner, you need it," she insisted.

"No I don't."

"Conner look at yourself! There's alcohol all over the room. You're an alcoholic Conner and you need help," she insisted.

Conner sighed and Kimberly sat next to him. "Here's some information on a Rehabilitation center in LA. They're expecting your call," she informed. She kissed his cheek and stood up. "And Conner, call them," she instructed as she left the apartment. Conner took a swig of the vodka bottle again and stared at the papers in front of him. He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"The Camp Recovery Center how may I help you?" The person asked.

Conner rubbed his forehead. "Yes, I would like to…enter into your program," he informed. He let out a deep breath.

**(Two Days Later)**

Conner sighed as he put the clothes he needed into Tommy's car. "You take care of yourself out there," Ethan commented. Conner nodded with a sigh.

"Tell you one thing, I'm glad I took Miss Hart's advice," Conner answered.

Kimberly smiled as she hugged Conner. "We'll see you home soon," she assured him. Conner nodded and pulled back.

"You just take care of that baby of yours," he answered.

"You know it."

Conner smiled and sighed when he looked at Kitty. "Kitty…about what happened…I'm…" he trailed off. Kitty shook her head.

"It's okay. You don't worry about that now, you worry about getting yourself better," she answered.

Conner nodded and hugged her. Kitty hugged him back with tears pressing against her eyes. "Kira would be proud of you, for taking this big step," she added. Conner sighed and pulled back. He looked over at Trent.

"Hey, Trent, you watch out for Kitty," he told her.

Trent grinned and nodded. "Don't worry about it, I will," he answered. Trent shook Conner's hand and the two shared a short embrace. Conner grinned at Ethan.

"You, computer geek, get into that Tech school," he added.

Ethan laughed. "You know I'll get in," he answered. Conner smiled as he too shook Ethan's hand and hugging him briefly.

"Conner, time to go," Tommy informed.

Conner let Ethan go and stepped back. "Catch ya on the flip side," he told them. They laughed and watched as he got into Tommy's jeep and Tommy drove off.

**(The Camp Recovery Center)**

Tommy stopped the jeep and they got out. "Well, you ready for this?" He asked. Conner sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"If I can survive being killed by monsters and able to survive heartbreak, I think I can do this," he answered.

Tommy nodded and Conner shook his hand. "See you on the other side, Dr. Oliver," he commented.

"You take care of yourself in there," Tommy answered.

"I will."

Conner then grabbed the bag that had his clothes and he went inside. Tommy let out a sigh as he got into his jeep and drove back to Reefside.


	27. Returning Home

Chapter 28: Returning Home

Conner rubbed the back of his neck as he got out of the cab. He paid the driver and he stared at the apartment complex. "Home sweet home," he muttered. He picked up his duffel and walked up the stairs to his apartment.

He opened the door and he let his duffel drop on the floor. Tommy had called him and offered to drive him back home, but Conner needed time to think, so he told Tommy he didn't need a ride home. Conner looked around his apartment and sat down on his couch. "Now what do I do?" He muttered. He rubbed his forehead and let out a sigh. The pain in his heart was too much for him to bear. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes. Before he knew it, he fell asleep.

**(Conner's Dream)**

**_Conner was running down a long hallway and he stopped. "CONNER!" He heard Kira shout. Conner looked around. "CONNER HELP ME!" Kira shouted._**

"**_KIRA WHERE ARE YOU!?" Conner called._**

"**_HELP ME CONNER!"_**

_**Conner looked around as he ran down several corridors. "HELP ME CONNER!" Kira shouted. Conner ran down another corridor and he came to several doors.**_

"**_You won't find her in time," a voice laughed._**

_**Conner recognized the voice. "NERAK! WHERE IS SHE!?" He shouted. Nerak laughed and Conner cried out in pain when the evil sorcerer struck him in the chest with his sword. Conner flew back and hit the far wall.**_

"**_You're too late," he laughed._**

"**_CONNER!" Kira screamed._**

"**_NO!" Conner shouted._**

**(End Dream)**

"NO!" Conner shouted. He sat up and looked around. He pressed his hand against his forehead and let out a heavy sigh. "No…" he murmured. Conner sat back against the back of the couch and let out a deep breath.

"You okay?" A voice asked.

Conner jumped and looked around. "Who's there?" He asked. Trent came out of the kitchen.

"Calm down, Conner it's just me," he replied.

Conner let out a sigh. "Scared the hell out of me. I come back from rehab and you'll put me in the hospital for a heart attack," he muttered.

"Sorry, how are you doing?" Trent asked.

He pushed his hair out his face. "Could be worse," he replied. Trent handed him a soda and sat down next to him.

"Well, at least you're home now," Trent commented.

Conner nodded and took a swig of his soda. "How did you get in here?" He asked.

"Kitty gave me her key," he replied.

"Oh…"

"We thought you'd come down to the café when you got out."

Conner shook his head. "I needed some time to myself, Trent. I mean…did Dr. Oliver tell you what happened when he came to visit me a few weeks ago?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, told us you had a nervous breakdown," Trent replied.

"You can say that."

"What did your doctor say?"

Conner pushed his hair out of his face again. "Doc says I'm clean and he gave me a name of a psychologist to see after I had my nervous breakdown," he replied. Trent just listened to him. "I know what you're thinking. Conner McKnight, once most popular guy in school has been in and out of rehab and has had a nervous breakdown," he muttered.

"Conner, we all understand why you are the way you are right now," Trent answered.

Conner was silent. "You miss Kira, but so do we. She played a role in our life somewhere," he pointed out. Conner shook his head.

"Dude, it's not like that. Did Ethan tell you about why I've been beating myself up?" He asked.

Trent rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah," he replied. Conner finished off his soda and he stood up.

"It's my fault that Kira and the baby are dead, it's all my fault," he muttered.

"Kira wouldn't let you blame yourself. She loved you enough to wan to sacrifice her life to save yours."

Conner shook his head. "I didn't want her doing that. I didn't want to lose her like I did," Conner answered. He sat down again and placed his head in his hands. "Where do I go from here, Trent? What do I do?" He asked. Trent sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You move on, that's what Kira would want," he replied.

Conner sat back. "Easier said than done," he answered. Trent patted Conner on the back before standing up.

"You know where to find us if you need our help," Trent pointed out.

Conner nodded and watched him leave.

**(Trent and Kitty's Apartment)**

Kitty was doing a few things when Trent came home. "How is he?" She asked. Trent let out a sigh.

"He's not the person we once knew anymore," he replied.

"He's not thinking about…"

"No, no, he just needs time that's all."

Kitty nodded and she sat down with a sigh. "I loved Kira as much as he did," she pointed out. Trent sat next to her.

"I know, but Conner really hates himself because Kira was pregnant the time she died," he replied.

Kitty bit her lip. "What do we do?" She asked. Trent wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"We wait for him to come around," he replied.

He kissed the side of her head and wrapped his arms around her. "We wait," he repeated. She nodded her head slowly and let out a sigh.

**(Conner's Apartment: That Night)**

Conner was asleep in his bed, the whole apartment was quiet. Instead of alcohol covering his coffee table, it was just soda cans. The former Green Ranger was no longer the dumb jock that everyone once knew and loved, he became so cold. Conner felt like he was only living because Kira wanted him to, but he just felt all dead inside.

However, as the night went on, Conner woke up to the feeling of someone touching his face. He opened his eyes and he felt his heart stop. "No…" he murmured. He sat up and looked at the person that came into his room. "Kira?" He asked. She gave him a small smile.

"Hey, Jock," she replied.

Conner reached out and touched her face in disbelief. "But…how…" he trailed off. Kira placed her hands over his.

"Dulcea," was her only answer.

He then hugged her tight and felt the tears press against his eyes. "You're alive," he murmured. Kira hugged him back with a smile.

"Yep. Sorry I didn't come back earlier, price of coming back from the dead was losing my memory," she answered.

"Doesn't matter now," he answered.

Conner pulled back slightly and he kissed her deeply. Kira kissed him back and placed her hands on his face. She giggled into the kiss as he turned so she was lying under him. He pulled back and pressed his forehead against hers. "Another downside is that I lost the baby," she said sadly. Conner stroked her face.

"It's okay," he murmured.

He kissed her forehead. Kira sighed and she hugged him tight. Conner hugged her back and swallowed the lump that was in his throat. "I missed you," he added. Kira let out a sigh and buried her face into his shoulder.

"I missed you," she answered.

Conner pulled back slightly and kissed her again. Kira gladly kissed him back.


	28. Better

Chapter 29: Better

A couple of months after Kira's return, the Conner everyone once knew had finally come back. He just needed that one piece of his heart and soul to come back into his life. Now, the ring in Conner's pocket was just another reminder of what Conner had to do next.

One afternoon, Conner and Kira were walking around the park. "So, did you get a letter from Julliard yet?" He asked. Kira sighed.

"Not yet," she replied.

He kissed the top of her head. "You'll get in," he assured her. She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder.

"I hope so," she answered.

Conner kissed the top of her head again and pulled her a little closer to him. "Anything from LAU?" She asked.

"Nothing yet," he replied.

"They'd have to be crazy if they don't accept you."

Conner laughed slightly. "So what now?" She asked. He shrugged his shoulders.

"Don't know," he replied.

He bit his tongue once those words left his mouth. "Actually…" he started. He stopped and held onto her hand.

"What?" She asked.

Conner cleared his throat and let out a sigh. "Remember, quite a few months back, I took you out on that picnic?" He asked.

"Uh huh," she replied.

Conner cleared his throat again. "Well, besides your boyfriend being sweet, there was something else," he added. Kira noticed his hand was starting to shake.

"You okay?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm just trying to get this to come out right," he replied.

Kira gave him a quizzical look. Conner took a deep breath and dropped down onto one knee in front of her. "Kira Nora Ford…" he started. He pulled the ring from his pocket. "Will you do me the honor of becoming Mrs. Conner McKnight?" He asked. Kira smiled.

"Of course I will," she replied.

Conner slipped the ring onto her finger and he hugged her once he stood up. Kira hugged him back and let out a sigh. "I love you," he murmured. She smiled.

"I love you too," she answered.

**(Cyber Café: Three Days Later)**

Conner was sitting out in the audience. "Hey, glad to see you back here," Hayley commented. Conner chuckled.

"I have a reason to come back," he answered.

He watched as Kira got ready for her performance. "Think she's going to spring another surprise on you?" Hayley asked.

"Better not," he replied.

"Conner," Tommy called.

Conner looked over and smiled when he saw Tommy and Kimberly walking over. "Hey you guys," he greeted. He shook Tommy's hand and he gently hugged Kimberly. "How are you doing?" He asked.

"We're doing fine," Kimberly replied.

"Haven't seen you guys since Kira came back," Conner commented.

"Had to go to Angel Grove," Tommy answered.

"Why's that?" Conner asked.

"Visit some friends," Kimberly replied.

Conner nodded and smiled when five-month-old baby Kira gurgled and held her arms out to him. "She's always attached to you," Kimberly commented. Conner chuckled and took the infant into his arms.

"Always have a thing for the girls," Tommy teased.

Kimberly nudged Tommy. "Man she's getting so big," Conner commented.

Kira watched from the stage as Conner held Tommy and Kimberly's daughter. A small smile came across her face. "I wrote this song about a year ago. So I thought with this being a special occasion I thought it'd be nice to sing it again," she commented. Kira started playing her guitar and started to sing.

**(Patiently)**

Conner sat down on one of the stools and listened to her. Baby Kira pulled on Conner's over shirt and gurgled. Conner chuckled. Once the song was over, Kira jumped down from the stage. "You sounded great as usual," he commented. He kissed her cheek.

"Why thank you," she answered.

"You know we should think of a nickname for your daughter, be sort of confusing when she's older," Conner commented.

Kimberly laughed. "Well, Aisha's daughter started calling her Kiera," she commented. Tommy wrapped his arm around Kimberly's shoulders.

"Key era?" Conner asked.

"Yeah," Kimberly replied.

"I'd think that'd work," Kira agreed.

Conner handed the infant back over to Kimberly. "We'll see you guys later," he commented. Tommy nodded and watched them go.

"Things have finally fallen into place," Tommy commented.

"You've got that right," Kimberly agreed.

Tommy kissed the top of Kimberly's head and held her and Kiera close.


	29. Accepted

Chapter 29: Accepted

Conner was looking over a few things when Kira came bouncing into the cyber café. "I GOT IN! I GOT IN!" She exclaimed. Conner got up from his chair and Kira was holding the acceptance letter. "I GOT INTO JULLIARD!" She shouted.

"Yes!" Conner cheered.

He grabbed Kira around her waist and spun her around. "I knew you would!" He told her. He kissed her shoulder and set her down. "See I told you they would've been crazy if they rejected you," Conner pointed out.

"I think this calls for a celebration," Ethan commented.

Kitty hurried over to Kira and hugged her. "Congratulations cuz," she told her. Kira hugged her back with a smile.

"So, when do you leave?" Trent asked.

Kira read over the letter. "Well, I have to leave in like a few weeks," she replied. Conner suddenly felt his heart plummet to the pit of his stomach.

"Well here's a toast," Ethan started.

Everyone raised their glasses. "To Kira for her succession of coming back to life for starters," he commented. They chuckled slightly and Kira smiled. "Okay, okay, now seriously. And for her succession on getting into one of the next to impossible art schools in the US," he added.

"Here, here," Tommy agreed.

Conner took a sip of his drink and he kissed Kira's cheek. "So, what's going to happen to the wedding?" Kitty asked. Trent wrapped his arm around Kitty's waist.

"Conner and I talked about it, no worries. We always agreed that when we were accepted that we would wait until after we graduated," she replied.

"Right," Conner agreed.

"Hey, can you survive four years?" Ethan asked.

Kitty kicked Ethan in the shin. "Ow! What the hell was that for?" He asked.

"Shut up," Kitty hissed.

Ethan just gave her a quizzical look and he looked over at Conner. "You mean you never told her?" He asked. Kira gave them a quizzical look.

"Tell me what?" She asked.

"Nothing," Conner replied.

He set his drink down and he left the café. "Ethan you dolt," Trent scolded.

"What? How should I know that he never said anything?" Ethan asked.

"Duh! Ethan, for a smart guy you can be pretty stupid," Kitty answered.

"Guys, what's going on?" Kira asked.

Kitty sighed. "Kira…something happened after you died," she replied.

"What?" She asked.

Kitty took her cousin by the hand and led her over to the couch. "After you died, Conner fell apart. Dr. Oliver went to his house to check up on him and he said it was like walking into a bar," Kitty explained. Kira was in disbelief.

"You saying Conner drank?" She asked.

"Like a fish," Kitty replied.

Kira sat back in shock. "He was such a wreck," Tommy agreed. He sat down on the couch across from them.

"So…what happened?" She asked.

"Thanks to Kimberly, Conner went into rehabilitation," Tommy replied.

Kira bit her lip and she looked at the soda she was holding in her hand. "I have to find Conner," she told them. She got up and she went to find her fiancé.

**(Soccer Field)**

Conner sighed as he kicked another soccer ball into the net. "Nice kick," Kira commented. Conner kicked the soccer ball again.

"Surprised you came to find me," he commented.

"Why wouldn't I?" She asked.

"I mean you just found out the man you're going to spend forever with is an alcoholic."

"A recovering alcoholic."

She grabbed Conner's arm and she wrapped her arms around his waist. "And I know why it happened," she assured him. Kira stood up on her tip toes and she kissed him on the lips. "We're going to graduate college and we're going to get married," she added.

"LAU hasn't accepted me yet," he answered.

"They will, they'd be crazy not to accept you."

Conner chuckled as he picked her up off the ground and kissed her deeply. Kira wrapped her arms around his neck and legs around his waist. She giggled into the kiss when he set her down on the picnic table that was on the sidelines and she pulled back. "Not here," she told him. Conner kissed her neck.

"No one else is here," he pointed out.

"This is a park, people do come here."

She shrieked when his hands went up her shirt. "Conner…" she muttered. Conner sighed and pulled back. "Our house isn't so far away we can finish what we started there," she assured him.

"That a promise?" He asked.

"You know it."

She got off the picnic table and left with him.

**(Three Weeks Later)**

Conner was accept to LAU and now that things were going as they planned, Kira was getting ready to leave for Julliard.

**(Reefside Airport)**

Kira was saying goodbye to everyone and when she came to Conner, it was just pain that was tearing them to shreds. "I'll e-mail you everyday," she commented. Conner held onto her hands.

"Same here," he answered.

Kira hugged him with a sigh. "I love you," she murmured. Conner hugged her back and closed his eyes.

"I love you too," he answered.

Conner gave her a kiss and watched as she walked onto the plane. He let out a sigh as he turned and left the airport.

**(Conner's House)**

Conner threw the rest of his bags in the car. "Well, I guess this is it," Trent commented. Conner nodded.

"Yep," he agreed.

He hugged his friends goodbye and he sighed. "You take care of yourself in college," Tommy told him.

"You got it," Conner answered.

"Keep in touch," Kitty added.

Conner kissed her cheek. "You know I will," he assured her. He shook Trent's hand and hugged him. He did the same with Ethan. He kissed Kimberly on the cheek and kissed the top of Kiera's head. "See you around guys. It's been one hell of a ride," he commented. They smiled as they watched him get into his car and drive off.


	30. Letters

Chapter 30: Letters

Conner came back from soccer practice and he sat down at his desk in his dorm room. He went into his e-mail box and smiled to find a new e-mail in there from Kira. He clicked onto the e-mail and he read it.

_Hey Conner,_

_Nothing new here. Still working hard in Julliard. This is place is so amazing Conner you wouldn't believe it! I'm so glad that you talked me into sending in my application here, I would've regretted it painfully. The classes are amazing as well as some of the students. Don't worry, no new guy in my life. You're all that I need._

_Well, school's letting out soon so I can come back to Reefside soon. Can't wait to see you. Things have been a little dull because you're not here. So, I can't wait to come home for the holidays to be with you again, it'll be like old times before we were separated._

_How's your new school going? Any new girls trying to hit on you? If there are, what are their names and addresses? I'll be glad to get rid of them for you, no one takes you away. I'm just kidding you know that. Hope you're having a fun time at LAU. I'm so proud that you got in there, I knew you would. I'm really proud of you._

_Have to get going, class is starting again soon. Just wanted to write to tell you that I love you and miss you. Talk to you soon, see you sooner._

_Love Always,_

_Kira_

Conner smiled as he read the e-mail over. "HEY! CONNER!" Someone shouted. Conner sighed and pushed his hair out of her face. "COME ON!" The person shouted.

"I'LL BE RIGHT THERE!" Conner answered.

His friend, Max, cam in to find his friend typing up an e-mail. "Writing another love note to your fiancé?" He asked. Conner shrugged.

"It'll be another few weeks before I see her again, so yeah," Conner replied.

Conner kept typing up the e-mail. "Come on, man, we're gonna be late for that party," Max insisted.

"Dude just give me a minute," Conner answered.

After about five minutes of typing, he finally sent the e-mail off. "There you happy?" He asked. He got up and grabbed his leather jacket before leaving with Max for the party.

**(Julliard)**

"Yeah just give me a minute," Kira answered. She went into her room and closed the door behind her. She sat down at her computer and she pushed her hair out of her face. "What a nightmare," she muttered. She opened up her mailbox and smiled to see that Conner returned her e-mail. She opened the e-mail and started to read it.

_Hey Rock Star,_

_Glad to hear that things are going so well for you at Julliard. I told you that you'd get in, that they would be crazy not to accept you. Happy to hear you love all the classes and that I'm still the only person in your life. If any guys hit on you, I'll hunt them down. Just kidding, but seriously no one messes with you but me._

_I can't wait to get back to Reefside either. Man, Kira, you wouldn't believe some of the ideas I've come up with! Sure I'll still play soccer, but I thought of building soccer camps for kids to hang out after school. I mean, better than hanging out on the streets and getting into trouble. I've already started the planning, but it's the money that's the problem. I just can't wait to get this plan into action. I know, kind of shocking isn't it? Conner McKnight building something for the community. Well, hey we did save the world together, I'm a giving person since then._

_School's going great, a few girls have hit on me, but no worries Rock Star, you're the only girl in my life. I miss you so much, kind of hurts to think that you're not here. I know you're doing an awesome job at Julliard, but I still miss you. I guess after losing you to Nerak almost a year ago, I guess I should be used to it. Don't worry, I haven't thought about getting back into my old ways, I quit doing that._

_Man, I have to go. Max is getting on my case about a party. Don't worry, I won't be drinking, still a recovering alcoholic. I miss you a lot, love you even more._

_Love Always,_

_Conner_

Kira smiled as she read over the e-mail. "KIRA!" Her friend, Kayla, shouted. Kira grabbed her back and she left the room to go hang out with Kayla.

**Preview to the Sequel will be up soon**

**Preview to New Story:**

_**She looked at him and saw the pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry…" she murmured. Leo shook his head as he looked at her. "I have to stay with Zhane," she added. She went to leave when he grabbed her arm. "LET GO!" She shouted.**_

"**_He doesn't own you Karone!" He snapped._**

"**_It's complicated!"_**

"**_What does he hit you or something?"_**

_**Karone looked at him in disbelief. "I can't believe you would say that!" She hissed.**_

"**_Then explain it to me then, Karone, I'm not stupid," he told her._**

_**Karone shook her head. "It's because of my babies, Leo…" she answered. **_

**Title: Change in the Future**

**Rating: M**

**Genre: Drama and Romance**

**Story is due: February 3, 2007**


End file.
